La trampa final
by marionette of the life
Summary: Si Slade y Robin se enfrentara a muerte ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Slade acabaría con Robin? ¿Robin mataría a Slade? Pero Slade tiene algo oculto detrás de estaba batalla a muerte ¿Que tendrá planeado?
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos a todos los lectores! He regresado después de mucho tiempo con otra nueva historia. Hace poco me puse a ver de nuevo la serie y esta idea surgió de los capítulos donde aparece Slade. Espero que les guste.**

 **Siempre me he preguntado ¿Slade podría matar a Robin si tuviera la oportunidad? ¿O Robin mataría a Slade? ¿Quién ganaría de los dos si se enfrentaran? ¿Maestro o aprendiz? Bueno, esta historia contestará esas preguntas**

 **Que los disfruten**

 _ **Capítulo 1 "La reunión"**_

Cómo adoraba la noche, su mejor disfraz y su mejor escondite. Caminó tranquilamente por la orilla de la isla recordando cada batalla que enfrentó con esos héroes adolescentes. Había logrado hacerle la vida miserable al menos a tres, pero el que más disfrutó fue enfrentar al líder titán.

\- Robin –Alzó la mirada, hacia la torre T –Espero que te prepares, porque nuestra batalla va a comenzar muy pronto.

El viento sopló fuertemente, y en menos de un parpadeo, desapareció en la noche.

Robin se movía de un lado al otro en la cama. Respiraba con dificultad, sudaba a mares y soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor. Sentía que estaba en un infierno. Trataba de luchar contra esa sombra desconocida, pero a cada intento, esa sombra le devolvía el golpe, y más fuerte. Se estaba quedando sin aliento. Cayó de rodillas y la sombra se detuvo frente a él

\- Ríndete Robin, no puedes vencerme –Esa voz, la tenía grabada en la mente como un tatuaje permanente

\- No…no me rendiré, te venceré…Slade.

\- No si yo hago mi jugada primero, conozco tus debilidades principales Robin. Prepárate a sufrir.

Despertó con la respiración aún más agitada, si es que eso era posible. Se llevó un brazo a la frente para quitarse el sudor. Trató de calmarse, pero su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ese sueño…no, esa pesadilla, había sido muy real. Eso lo asustaba.

\- He dicho que me toca hacer el desayuno. El menú de hoy es el tofu

\- Por última vez HOY-ES-MARTES-DE-CARNE –Pronunció con una pizarra que sacó de quien sabe donde con un calendario dibujado.

Robin no prestaba atención a sus amigos, todavía tenía mal recuerdo de esa pesadilla. Rió con amargura, se supone él era el líder, y además…había sufrido muchas cosas ¿Qué más podría poner en su contra?

\- Buenos días Robin

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sonrió un poco, Starfire siempre lo saludaba de esa manera. Ella le sonrió con esa alegría que la caracterizaba y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo un poco. Por un momento dejó de escuchar a sus amigos discutir, lo cual lo extrañó. Volteó y vio que ellos los miraba con picardía y pulgares en alto. Robin los fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Ya terminaron de pelear por el desayuno?

Terra entraba junto con Raven, acercándose a sus amigos. Starfire dejó a Robin y fue a saludar a sus amigas, dejando solos a los chicos.

\- Ya dinos viejo ¿Cuándo se casan?

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso –Soltó Robin sarcástico

\- Enserio viejo, ya muchos apostamos a que se casan este año. Aunque creo que Kid Flash apostó al otro año –Mencionó pensativo Chico Bestia.

\- No, fue Kole quien apostó el otro año

\- ¿Entonces Kid Flash para cuando apostó?

\- Creo que dentro de tres años

\- No, ese fue Red Star

\- No habrá nada de eso –Interrumpió Robin con una gran vena en su cabeza ¡Todos los Titanes apostando! –Todavía somos muy jóvenes

\- Vamos, sabemos que quieres casarte ya –De dio un codazo Cyborg con sonrisa pícara

De nuevo los fulminó con la mirada, pero luego se le ocurrió la manera perfecta de quitárselos de encima

\- Por cierto ¿Qué habrá de desayunar?

Y la batalla por el desayuno se volvió a desatar. Misión cumplida, pensó Robin, y aprovechó para salir de ahí. Starfire, Terra y Raven vieron que de nuevo comenzaba la pelea por el desayuno. Un signo de interrogación apareció sobre las tres ¿No estaban tranquilos hace rato?

Después del desayuno, y un desastre que se tuvo que limpiar en la cocina, Robin salió de la torre y caminó por la isla. Llegó a una gran roca y se sentó en ella, apreciando la vista del mar. Su mente comenzó a divagar en recuerdos, asuntos pendientes por hacer, tonterías que hacían sus amigos, en muchas cosas. De repente, el recuerdo de la pesadilla regresó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. "Prepárate para sufrir" ¿Con qué más lo podría torturar? Eso lo tenía intranquilo, conocía a Slade, sería capaz de torturarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible. De sólo pensar que podría utilizar a sus amigos de nuevo, se le formó un nudo en el estómago, pero peor fue pensar en si él lograba utilizar a Starfire ¡Él se moriría si algo malo le pasaba a su novia! De repente un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había sido muy tenue, pero aún así lo puso alerta. Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó por la isla para asegurar el perímetro. Una patada en la cara fue lo que recibió, seguido por dos golpes al estómago y otro en la quijada. Cayó al suelo y sintió que alguien lo pisaba como a una cucaracha en el pecho.

\- Robin, justamente a ti te quería ver

Robin logró zafarse de la pisada, se levantó de un salto y sacó su bastón. Slade rió por eso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a terminar mi trabajo.

\- Elegiste mal lugar. Mis amigos vendrán en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Quieres involucrarlos a ellos?

Robin dudó un momento ¿Los quería involucrar? Slade aprovechó la guardia baja de Robin y lo noqueó con un golpe en la cabeza. Él cayó al suelo inconsciente, pero antes de caer en la oscuridad, escuchó la voz de Slade

\- Esto es entre tú y yo Robin, no querrás que tus queridos amiguitos resulten lastimados, más tu querida novia.

Robin se tensó, pero estaba perdiendo la consciencia. Al final sólo escuchó un "hasta luego" y dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara.

\- Robin, Robin ¡Despierta!

Soltó un gruñido y abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya era de noche, podía darse cuenta por el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas. Un momento, eran las 11 de la mañana cuando lo atacaron ¿Estuvo tanto tiempo inconsciente? Se percató que a su lado estaba Terra, mirándolo preocupado. Lo ayudó a quedar sentado

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Yo…-Dudó en decirle lo que pasó, no quería alertar a nadie –No lo sé –Negó con la cabeza

\- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Te desapareciste todo el día y apareces tirado aquí en la isla ¿Qué te pasó? –Insistió Terra

\- Debí ser atacado por sorpresa

\- ¿Por quién?

Nuevamente dudó en decirle la verdad. Sentía que, aunque lo odiara admitir, Slade tenía razón, esto era entre ellos dos, nadie debía involucrase. No quería que sus amigos resultaran heridos por su culpa, menos su novia. Slade podría hacer cualquier jugada sucia con tal de darle donde le duele. Y temía que esa jugada termina con un daño a su equipo. Suspiró y se levantó con algo de dificultad, con ayuda de Terra.

\- No me di cuenta a tiempo, me noqueó antes de verlo. Habrá que reforzar la vigilancia aquí.

\- De acuerdo –Respondió no muy convencida.

\- Avisa a Cyborg que necesitamos más cámaras en este perímetro. Necesitamos reforzar vigilancia para evitar otro ataque sorpresa

Terra asintió y se retiró de inmediato. Robin suspiró y volteó a ver el mar. Caminó dos pasos y se percató que había pisado algo metálico. Lo recogió y se percató que era una pequeña cápsula. La abrió, y sacó un papel marrón.

 _Si decides enfrentarte a mí, sin tus amigos cerca, no les haré ningún daño._

 _Esto es entre tú y yo, recuérdalo._

 _Este es el final, nuestro encuentro será a muerte, hasta que uno de los dos caiga._

 _Si tus amigos intervienen, no tendré otra alternativa que eliminarlos uno a uno, y tú serás testigo de sus finales._

 _Nos veremos pronto Robin._

Terminando de leer, arrugó con fuerza la hoja de papel. Esto debía terminar, esta batalla llegará a su final, y él iba a ganar.

Mientras tanto, en una base subterránea, Slade miraba con atención a Robin en la pantalla, arrugando el papel con fuerza. Suspiró satisfecho.

\- Robin, como ya que no quisiste ser mi aprendiz, no deseo verte con vida. Pero no puedo desperdiciar un talento como el tuyo. Yo sé que con el tiempo, y con nuestro encuentro a muerte, tú serás mi sucesor. Sólo espera y verás. Tu deseo de proteger a tus amigos será lo que te lleve a la ruina.

 **¿En verdad Robin aceptará pelear a muerte? ¿Qué planea Slade? ¿En verdad esto será una batalla a muerte?**

 **Próximo capítulo "Encrucijada"**

 **Dejen sus opiniones de esta historia ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Acepto críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, nada de insultos.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Saludos! Aquí regreso con la continuación**

 **Agradezco a todos los lectores que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic. Agradezco a Titanica por su comentario, espero y te siga pareciendo intrigante. Y agradecimiento a Temperance-Sunlight por marcar esta historia en sus favoritos y seguir esta historia.**

 **Espero y les guste, que lo disfruten.**

 _ **Capítulo 2 "Encrucijada"**_

El entrenamiento había aumentado de nivel para Robin. Eran las 5:50 am, se encontraba en el gimnasio golpeando con fuerza el saco de boxeo. Tenía los audífonos puestos, con la música a punto de romperle los tímpanos, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cada golpe era su rencor, su ira hacia Slade. Necesitaba aumentar su nivel de pelea, el que poseía no era suficiente, necesitaba volverse más fuerte. Golpeaba y golpeaba, aún si sus puños y brazos protestaran de dolor. El sudor le cubría la frente, cayendo sobre su antifaz y filtrándose a sus ojos. El sudor le molestaba, por lo que se arrancó el antifaz y se lo limpió de los ojos. Respiró a grandes bocadas y luego volteó a verse en un espejo que se encontraba al fondo del gimnasio. Se sorprendió al verse así, encorvado, el cabello desordenado y respirando irregularmente ¡Parecía un desquiciado! Se miró a los ojos, no había visto esa mirada en mucho tiempo, desde que se había vuelto Robin. Podía ver mucho, mucho odio en ellos. Y ese odio tenía nombre: Slade. Con lentitud se puso el antifaz, cubriendo esa mirada de odio. Recuperó un poco la compostura mientras veía su reflejo y se arregló el cabello a como pudo. Era increíble ver cómo podía simular que estaba normal, que no había pasado nada. Seguía respirando por la boca ahora más disimulado.

\- El antifaz realmente…cubre todo de mí –Murmuró mientras se tocaba el antifaz

\- No deberías entrenar tan intenso tan temprano

Suspiró y no se molestó en voltear a ver quién era.

\- Necesitaba entrenar Raven

La nombrada entró al gimnasio y se paró frente a Robin. Le extrañó verlo ahí, viéndose en el espejo como si no se reconociera. Podía sentir que algo andaba mal, y era algo serio. Conocía a Robin lo suficiente, a pesar de verse como siempre, podía sentir en él una perturbación.

\- Algo te sucede, y es grave

\- Son cosas mías, yo tengo que resolverlas.

Pasó de largo a Raven y se retiró de ahí, pero antes de salir, una barrera le bloqueó el camino.

\- Recuerda que somos tus amigos Robin, no tienes que lidiar con todo tú solo

La barrera desapareció, dejándole el paso libre. Robin sólo asintió y se retiró. Pero algo dentro de Raven le decía que Robin no iba a hacerle caso. Sólo esperaba que nada saliera mal por eso. O alguien saliera lastimado.

Encerrado en su habitación, como una fiera encerrada en su jaula, así se sentía Robin. Aunque a diferencia de la fiera, él podía salir del encierro, pero no quería, necesitaba alejarse de todo para pensar claramente. El estómago le rugía, pero lo ignoraba a como podía. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa pelea ¿En verdad sería el final? Pero la pregunta verdadera era ¿Sobreviviría? ¿Qué pasaría si moría? ¿Qué sería de su equipo? ¿Cómo se tomarían esto? La alarma sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Hora de la pelea

Llegaron al centro de la ciudad y la sorpresa y el horror se reflejaban en sus caras. ¡Era un caos! Todo destruido y consumida por el fuego ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Quién haría esto? –Preguntó Terra desconcertada

\- Quien sea, tuvo mucho tiempo para hacerlo –Dedujo Cyborg

\- Busquen sobrevivientes ahora –Ordenó Robin –Sepárense

Robin caminó a un edificio que apenas se sostenía en pie. Entró al vestíbulo, todo lleno de cenizas y con ese hedor a quemado. Con la capa se tapó nariz y boca, y caminó en busca de sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Te gusta el escenario?

Esa voz lo tensó de pies a cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces y sacó su bastón. Volteó a todas partes buscando al propietario de la voz.

\- ¿Vas a pelear solo? ¿O vas a llamar a tus amigos?

Seguía volteando a todas partes. Caminó con cautela, buscando entre los destrozos cualquier señal de Slade. El viento pasaba por el edificio, levantando las cenizas. Por un momento, eso nubló la vista de Robin.

\- ¿Has decidido enfrentarme solo?

\- ¡Calla! –Empezó a toser por las cenizas que seguían flotando a su alrededor

\- Robin, debes tomar tu decisión ahora. El tiempo se agota. Escucha bien, te daré hasta las 10 de la noche para darme una respuesta.

\- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que te dé una respuesta?

\- Te irás de la torre T, lejos de tus amigos

Eso lo dejó en blanco por unos momentos. Se quedó parada en medio del vestíbulo con la mirada baja ¿Irse de la torre? ¿Dejar a sus amigos? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

\- Yo…yo…

\- Parece que no eres capaz de dejarlos –Se burló –Entonces verás a tus amigos caer.

Atrás de él, estaba Slade, viendo como Robin sacudía la cabeza y empezaba a volear a todas partes. Robin volteó atrás de él, y Slade había desaparecido.

\- Lo bueno es que no hubo heridos en ese ataque –Comentó Cyborg

\- Tal vez fue una advertencia –Dedujo Terra

\- ¿Pero de qué? –Preguntó Chico Bestia

\- Quién sea, es peligroso, debemos tener cuidado.

\- ¿Dónde está Robin? –Preguntó Starfire, volteando a todas partes

\- Se encerró de nuevo, quizás trata de averiguar por sí mismo quién está detrás de todo esto –Respondió Cyborg

\- Igual a lo que pasó con Slade –Comentó Chico Bestia

Starfire se quedó pensativa un momento. Le preocupaba mucho Robin. No quería que sucediera lo mismo que la vez que se obsesionó con atrapar a Slade. Miró el reloj de la pared de la cocina, marcando las 10:37 pm. Suspiró, todas habían cenado comida china que Cyborg trajo hace un buen rato, menos Robin. Ella había guardado un poco para él por si venía a cenar, pero nunca vino. Lo mejor sería llevársela, pensó Starfire. Sacó una bandeja y calentó la comida para Robin. Caminó hacia su habitación, tocó repetidas veces pero nadie contestaba.

\- Debe estar en la habitación donde tiene todos esos recortes de periódico

Caminó hacia esa habitación, y se percató que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró sin tocar, y vio a Robin recargado en la pared, con la máscara de Slade en la mano. Ni siquiera la escuchó entrar, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, pensaba Starfire. Dejó la bandeja en una mesa repleta de papeles y se acercó a Robin.

\- Robin –Lo llamó, y vio como pegaba un leve salto por el susto

\- Star –Se sorprendió al verla –No te escuché entrar

Starfire desvió la mirada a la máscara que sostenía Robin. Seguramente Robin sospechaba que Slade era el culpable de estos ataques

\- Es Slade ¿No es así?

Robin sabía a qué se refería. Desvió la mirada de la máscara, mirando a Starfire. No podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que todo esto era porque Slade quería pelear a muerte contra él. Esto era entre Slade y él.

\- Sospecho que es él –Contestó volteando a ver la máscara de nuevo –Este es su estilo

\- Sí es él, debemos detenerlo de inmediato.

\- No sabemos en donde está –Negó con la cabeza

\- Entonces lo buscaremos todos juntos.

Antes de decir algo, el estómago de Robin rugió con fuerza, para vergüenza de él, ya que Starfire estaba cerca. Ella rió un poco, y señaló la bandeja que estaba en la mesa. Él volteó a ver a la mesa, sorprendiéndose de ver la comida.

\- Sé que no has comido bien, por eso te guardamos comida. Por favor, come –Le pidió poniendo una mano en la mejilla del chico.

Pudo ver mucha preocupación en la mirada de su chica. Le sonrió para tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que la tranquilizaría si comiera.

-Ya es muy noche, por favor come y descansa. Lo necesitas.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo

Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Al principio Robin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa por la repentina acción de Starfire, pero enseguida se dejó llevar por la sensación. Cuando se separaron, ella le dedicó una gran sonrisa y se retiró de ahí.

\- Buenas noches Robin

\- Descansa Star

Robin volvió a quedarse solo en la habitación, el estómago le volvió a rugir. Decidió que lo mejor sería comer, o si no moriría por desnutrición. Cuando dio el primer bocado, escucho pasos en el pasillo. Eso era extraño, todos debían estar dormidos ahora. Caminó a la puerta cerrada y pegó la oreja en ésta. No escuchaba nada, solo el silencio nocturno de la torre. Cuando iba a declarar que había sido su imaginación, los pasos se hicieron más rápidos y fuertes, parecía que se dirigían a él. Los pasos se detuvieron, Robin se asomó debajo de la puerta. No había nadie ahí ¿Entonces a dónde fue? Salió de la habitación junto con una linterna que sacó de su cinturón. Caminó por el oscuro pasillo agudizando el oído para cualquier sonido sospechoso. Caminó por un buen rato, pasado por las habitaciones de sus amigos. Nada, no encontró nada.

\- Debo estar muy cansado. Estoy imaginando cosas.

Regresó a la habitación para terminar de comer, no quería irse a la cama con el estómago vacío. Pero cuando terminó de comer, de nuevo escucho los pasos. No tardó ni un segundo en sacar su linterna e ir tras el dichoso intruso. Saliendo de la habitación, se percató de una sombra doblando la esquina ¡Ahí estaba! Corrió lo más rápido que le dio las piernas para atrapar al intruso. Mientras corría, una lluvia de preguntas se le hacía presente en la mente, pero la principal era ¿Cómo había entrado a la torre? Se supone su sistema de seguridad era de gran calidad ¿Cómo la burló?

Después de una larga persecución, perdió al intruso. Suspiró frustrado, pero siguió buscando.

\- ¿Quién sería?

Un grito llenó el lugar. Esa voz…no, todos menos ella, pensó

\- Star –Murmuró alarmado

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación de la chica. Llegando, encontró la puerta abierta. Entró de inmediato, y vio a Starfire inconsciente a un lado de la cama. Corrió a su lado y la sujetó en brazos. No tenía heridas, o eso pensó hasta que olió sangre. Su mano se empapó de sangre que le salía de una herida en el costado. Eso lo horrorizó.

\- Star, por favor, despierta –La sacudía con suavidad, tratando de no lastimarla más.

Los demás Titanes no tardaron en llegar, viendo la escena. Raven fue la primera en acercarse junto con Cyborg. Ambos se horrorizaron al ver a su amiga herida.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

\- Un intruso entró, y la atacó –Dijo Robin sin apartar la mirada de Starfire

\- Debió salir por la ventana –Apuntó Terra

Vieron que la ventana estaba destrozada. Robin le encargó a Cyborg y a Raven llevar a Starfire a la enfermería de la torre, y a Terra y Chico Bestia les ordenó que lo acompañaran a buscar al intruso por la costa. Chico Bestia se convirtió en águila y voló por los alrededores de la torre. Terra y Robin bajaron a la costa con la ayuda de una gran roca. Robin caminó en sentido contrario a Terra, buscando cualquier cosa que diera con el intruso.

\- Juro que pagará por lo que hizo –Murmuró entre dientes, bastante molesto.

Escuchó una explosión y luego vio caer a un águila verde a las orillas de la isla. Corrió para auxiliarlo, pero fue detenido por un grito de dolor de parte de Terra. Robin se sintió atrapado por un momento, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y fue rápidamente por Chico Bestia. Él se había impactado contra las rocas de la orilla, quedando inconsciente. Lo arrastró lo más que pudo a una zona segura.

\- Te lo advertí Robin, si metías a tus amigos en esto, ellos terminarían mal

Atrás de Robin, Slade caminaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Quedó parado a unos escasos metros del chico, mirándolo de espaldas a él

\- Yo nunca los metí en esto

\- Nunca me diste una respuesta, y ya pasó la hora de queda

\- Necesito más tiempo

\- Mientras más tiempo pase, más daño le harás a tú equipo

\- ¿Yo? –Lo encaró con ira -¡Tú eres el maldito que los lastimó!

\- ¿Y sabes por qué? –Robin no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada –Porque esto es entre tú y yo Robin. Tú decides –Dio media vuelta y caminó un momento, para luego detenerse –Te doy hasta la siguiente media noche para que me des una respuesta. Si te vas de la torre, entonces comenzaremos con la batalla. Si no te vas, me veré obligado a matar a tus queridos amigos. Hasta pronto Robin.

Con una extraña niebla, Slade se esfumó del lugar. Robin corrió hacia él y golpeó a la niebla. Ésta se despejó lentamente hasta desaparecer. Robin sentía que estaba entre la espada y la pared ¿Qué podría hacer?

 **¿Qué decisión tomará Robin? ¿Pelear solo o en equipo? ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá su decisión?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Decisión Dolorosa. Golpe al corazón"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos! He regresado para traer la continuación. Espero no haber tardado demasiado, ando ocupada con cosas de la licenciatura.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Titanica por su apoyo y por sus palabras, me da mucha alegría que pienses que soy buena en esto y te guste la manera en que redacto mis fics, en verdad te lo agradezco :)**

 **También quiero agradecer a pink-hoshi y a ortegaaracely03 por sus comentarios, me da alegría que les guste este fic.**

 **Bueno, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 3 "Decisión dolorosa. Golpe al corazón"**_

\- No importa cuántas veces chequemos las grabaciones, no vemos al intruso que nos atacó anoche.

\- Tratamos de recordar quién nos atacó, pero fue por la espalda. Lo bueno es que al poco tiempo recobramos el conocimiento –Dijo Terra. Chico Bestia asintió.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero sigo sin entender cómo entró ¿Cómo burló la seguridad?

\- Debemos seguir checando, no tenemos alternativa –Dijo Raven

\- Por cierto ¿Y Robin? –Preguntó Chico Bestia

\- Debe estar en la enfermería con Starfire

Starfire respiraba con normalidad, eso lo calmaba un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la amenaza de Slade. Había atacado a Terra y a Chico Bestia, pero más a Starfire, no era difícil adivinar por qué. Suspiró frustrado, todavía no sabía que elegir. No se sentía capaz de abandonar a su equipo, pero tampoco podía permitir que ese psicópata les hiciera daño, o peor, los matara. Pensar en sus amigos tendidos en el suelo, rodeados de sangre o con heridas espantosas le erizó la piel. No, no debía permitir eso, no podía…

\- Robin

Esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y volteó a ver a su chica. Starfire se levantaba con cuidado, pero Robin la detuvo

\- No debes levantarte o la herida se abrirá –Le advirtió

\- Lo siento –Volvió a acostarse -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

\- Un intruso te atacó mientras dormías ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- Sólo recuerdo un cuchillo y luego una patada en el estómago.

Robin se llenó de ira. Ese maldito se las pagaría. Sintió una mano sobre la suya, y observó cómo Starfire tomaba su mano entre las de ella.

\- Tranquilo Robin, estaré bien. Ya verás que los atraparemos –Lo intentó consolar.

\- Eso espero.

Starfire lo miró con preocupación. Seguramente Robin pensaba que era Slade el que estaba detrás de esto, y tal vez tendría razón en eso. Suspiró y luego tomó la mano del chico y la colocó en su mejilla. Sabía que el guante no le permitiría sentir su mano en su rostro, pero aun así quería sentir una caricia de él. Robin entendió lo que trataba de hacer y retiró su mano un momento para quitarse el guante y acariciar la mejilla de Starfire. Ella sonrió complacida, feliz de que entendiera lo que quería. Eso también lo hizo sonreír a él. El momento le daba tranquilidad a Robin, ella siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Incluso en un huracán podría sentirse tranquilo si ella estaba a su lado. Sintió de sorpresa los labios de ella sobre los suyos, pero no opuso resistencia. Se acercó más a ella, acostándola nuevamente en la cama y él tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo para no lastimarse ni lastimarla a ella, temía por su herida. Buscó profundizar el beso, queriendo demostrar sus sentimientos hacia ella, que su mundo no era nada sin ella. Él no era bueno con las palabras o situaciones románticas, si fuera una materia, estaría de repetidor por el resto de su vida. Pero en acciones, buscaba demostrar su amor, y lo hacía bien, o eso una vez se le dijo su novia. Escuchó un suspiro de Starfire, y sus manos rodeando su cuello. Era una sensación única, que nunca quisiera que se acabara, pero todos sabemos que los humanos, y los taramanianos, ocupan respirar. Se separaron con lentitud, grabando esa sensación en su mente. Soltó un suspiro y juntó su frente con la de ella.

\- Te amo Robin

Alzó la mirada, y pudo ver que Star tenía los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa adornando su rostro. Hermosa, así la describía Robin.

\- Te amo Star

No fue fácil decirlo, incluso le daba pena decirlo aún estando solos, pero quería hacerlo, realmente ella era la mujer de su vida. No le importaba que lo tacharan de cursi (pero sí que sus amigos lo usaran para hacerle bromas), realmente estaba enamorado.

De nuevo la noche llegó, y el tiempo se acababa. De nuevo se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama, con su comunicador en la mano. Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora ¿Irse o quedarse? ¿Pelear solo o en equipo? La última opción era muy tentadora, en verdad quería quedarse con su equipo y enfrentarse a ese maldito, pero lo ocurrido la noche anterior no le daba buena espina. Su equipo era bueno, pero Slade era un tramposo muy bueno, fácilmente les podría tender una trampa y acabar con ellos uno por uno. La imagen de sus amigos sin vida no lo dejó dormir la noche pasada ¿Qué hacer?

\- ¿Qué hago? –Murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Caminó por su habitación y vio un calendario que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Tenía marcado el día de hoy ¿Por qué? Checó el papelito y sólo tenía escrito "Feria"

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Entonces lo recordó. Hoy iban a ir a la Feria, como un descanso de su ardua labor. Cyborg y Chico Bestia se había puesto muy necios por eso, casi hartándolo, pero al final accedió para que lo dejaran en paz.

\- La Feria

¿Estaría bien ir? Tal vez…sería una despedida adecuada. En caso de perder la batalla, quería que lo recordaran como un buen líder. Como un amigo. Suspiró, entonces estaba decidido ¿No? Sabía lo que tenía que hacer

\- Sería bueno ir –Sonrió levemente

\- ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Robin?

Chico Bestia y Cyborg lo miraban con sospecha. Robin tenía una vena en la cabeza a punto de explotar, ya que lo estaban apuntando con lámparas como su fuera un criminal. Las chicas también veían con duda a Robin ¡Incluso Starfire! ¿Acaso lo creían amargado? (Mejor no contesten)

\- Ustedes fueron los de la idea ¿Recuerdan?

\- Sí, pero ¿Desde cuándo nos haces caso? –Interrogó Chico Bestia vestido de policía

\- Si no quieren ir, bien, que sea noche de entrenamiento

\- ¿Estás demente? ¡Vamos a la feria! –Celebraron ambos chicos con confeti

Robin suspiró pesadamente, llegaba a pensar que sus amigos estaban locos, pero bueno, eran como su familia. No, eran su familia.

Todos se había dispersado al llegar, Robin se encontraba con Starfire paseando por las atracciones. Los demás quien sabe dónde estaban, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.

\- Robin, mira.

Starfire le apuntó a un puesto de golosinas. Caminaron a él, y compraron algodón de azúcar color morado, el favorito de Starfire. Ella sonreía mientras comía el dulce, parecía una niña pequeña, y por alguna razón, esa imagen se le hizo tierna. Llegaron a los juegos de azar, y a lo lejos vio a los demás. Raven rodaba los ojos al ver a Chico Bestia lanzar una pelota a unas latas para derribarlas. Chico Bestia ganó una enorme rana verde de ojos saltones, se veía muy cómica. Se la intentó dar a Raven, pero a ella le daba cosa esos ojos saltones que la miraban fija. Terra intentó tirar, pero no le dio con suficiente fuerza y Cyrbog se rió por la cara de derrotada que tenía. Robin sonrió al ver a su equipo

\- ¡Pasen por aquí! ¡Premios únicos! ¡5 tiros por 1 dólar! ¡Aproveche!

Volteó a ver un juego de tiro al blanco con escopeta. Un hombre flacucho agitaba su sombrero plano para llamar la atención. En su otra mano sostenía una escopeta vieja. De inmediato se veía que era falsa. Starfire se acercó interesada, seguida por Robin.

\- Hola hermosa ¿Te gustaría intentar?

\- No sé tirar con escopeta

\- Vamos hermosa, la suerte podría estar de tu lado.

El hombre no le quitaba la vista de Starfire, mientras ella sostenía la escopeta dudosa. Robin lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero él ni le hacía caso.

\- Lo siento amigo, pero no tenemos dinero –Mintió Robin, todavía le quedaba, pero quería que ese tipo dejara de mirarla.

\- Tranquilo amigo, les doy gratis dos tiros a ti y a tú amiga –Miró coqueto a la chica, quien seguía viendo la escopeta

\- Corrección, mi novia.

Abrazó a Starfire por la cintura, acercándolo a él lo más posible. Ella se sonrojó un poco, Robin no solía hacer eso en público, aunque tampoco cuando estaban a solas. El tipo miró mal a Robin, pero él lo ignoró. De mala gana le dio las dos escopetas a Robin, y él las tomó con una sonrisa triunfante. Después de la explicación del hombre, ambos apuntaron a unos blancos que estaban colgados en una pared de madera.

\- Si logran darle en el medio a 5, ganas un premio.

Comenzaron a disparar balas de plástico. Starfire no atinaba a ningún blanco, y eso la deprimió un poco. Pero Robin logró darles a todos.

\- Felicidades, ganaste un premio –Dijo con aburrimiento y fastidio

Señaló con la mano el estante de premios. Había muchos peluches grandes y pequeños, pero uno llamó su atención. Era un osito blanco con algo al cuello, un collar plateado con un corazón esmeralda. Se podía ver que el collar era de fantasía, pero aún así se le hizo perfecto. Señaló al osito y el hombre se lo entregó todavía molesto, pero sólo lo ignoró.

\- Para ti –Se lo dio con un sonrojo notable

\- Oh Robin, que lindo –Starfire acunó el pequeño osito entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa –Gracias

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, y antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Robin pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Starfire. Robin volteó a ver al hombre que le salía humo por las orejas del coraje y la envidia. Sonrió victorioso y caminó tranquilo con su chica. Su chica.

De nuevo estaban en la rueda de la fortuna, disfrutando de la vista nocturna. El cielo estaba despejado en su totalidad, dejando ver unas pocas estrellas. La luna no estaba completa esa noche, pero aún así se veía hermosa. Starfire observaba todo con fascinación, abrazando su osito de peluche. Robin tenía la mente en otra parte. No sabía qué hora era, pero estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para medianoche. Tenía que regresar a la torre, tenía que…

\- Robin

Volteó a verla y ella le sonrió. En su mano tenía el collar de fantasía del osito.

\- ¿Me lo podrías poner? –Le extendió el collar.

Él asintió y tomó el collar. Starfire se levantó el cabello para facilitarle la labor a Robin. Cuando terminó de colocarlo, ella soltó una pequeña risita.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Perdona, es sólo que pensaba en algo

\- ¿En qué?

\- En… -Se sonrojó levemente –Que ha sido maravilloso todo este tiempo que he pasado a tu lado. También con nuestros amigos. Estoy muy feliz de estar aquí a tu lado

\- Lo mismo digo –Sonrió

\- ¿Estaremos juntos siempre?

\- ¿Qué? –Abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

\- Bueno, he escuchado que muchas parejas dicen la palabra "siempre" cuando quieren que su relación sea duradera –Explicó apenada –Robin ¿Tú crees en el "para siempre"?

Robin quedó mudo. Siempre, esa palabra la había escuchado en muchas partes, en muchos pedazos de su vida, incluso él lo había dicho. Que siempre sería un trapecista como sus padres, que siempre sería un ayudante de Batman, que siempre sería un héroe solitario, que siempre sería el líder de los Titanes. Y hasta ahora, uno seguía en curso, pero ahora dudaba que esa cadena siguiera tras lo que pasaría esta noche.

\- Yo…la verdad prefiero pensar en el ahora Star, disfrutar del presente

\- Entiendo –Asintió –Pero quiero saber algo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Tú y yo…-De nuevo el sonrojo –estaremos juntos?

Quería decirle que sí, que lo estarían, pero la imagen de Slade y sus palabras no lo dejaba contestar. Sabía que tendría que dejarla, y no sabía si sobreviviría. Quería decirle la verdad, pero esa sonrisa, la mirada de ella…no, no podía decirle eso, no podía arruinar la que podría ser su última noche.

\- Estaremos juntos –Le sonrió lo más creíble posible.

Ella lo abrazó y él correspondió, con un enorme pesar en el corazón.

Todos llegaron felices de la feria, relajados y algunos cansados. Starfire escondía lo mejor posible su osito de peluche, ya que luego los chicos lo utilizarían para burlarse del líder (Consejo de Robin). Todos se retiraron a descansar, y la pareja titán caminaba hacia la habitación de Starfire. Llegando, Starfire lo invitó a pasar, y con mucha pena, entró. Silkie dormía sobre una almohada en el suelo, roncaba incluso. Starfire se sentó en la cama, y depositó el peluche cerca de su almohada. Invitó a Robin a sentarse a su lado, y él se acercó. Al sentarse, ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza, tumbándolo en la cama. Robin estaba hecho un tomate, trataba de no pensar mal, pero ¡Por favor! Cualquier adolescente con hormonas malinterpretaría la situación, y no importaba cuantas veces lo negara: él era un adolescente con hormonas después de todo.

\- Em…Star…me estás aplastando

\- Perdón –Ella se levantó tranquilamente, sonreía como siempre. Podía notar que ella era muy inocente, demasiado tal vez –Sólo quería agradecerte por la noche de hoy

\- No…no fue nada –Se levantó todavía algo sonrojado. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de calmarse.

\- Robin

\- ¿Mm?

\- Eres el mejor novio que una chica puede tener

\- ¿Ah sí? –Alzó la ceja. Él se catalogaba de otra manera (Amargado, frío, seco, como le quieran llamar)

\- Sí –Sonrió más

Eso lo conmovió, ver que aún con sus problemas para expresarse, Starfire lo catalogara así. Se sentía muy bien eso. Se levantó de la cama y se despidió de ella con un beso, un profundo beso. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y con su mano libre en la mejilla de ella.

\- Hasta mañana Robin –Le sonrió sonrojada al separarse de él

Él le sonrió y salió de la habitación. A puerta se cerró detrás de él

\- Adiós Star –Dijo en voz baja mirando a la puerta cerrada

Suspiró pesadamente, lo había hecho, se había despedido de ella, de su equipo con ese último paseo. Caminó a su habitación y se preparó para irse. Alistó todo: armas, técnicas de pelea, defensa, ataque, todo lo necesario para su último enfrentamiento.

\- Esto acabará ahora.

Apagó todo, dejando su habitación en penumbras. Antes de salir, dio un último vistazo. Extrañaría su habitación, extrañaría la torre, a sus amigos…y más a su novia. Caminó por los pasillos oscuros de la torre, queriendo llegar a la puerta. A cada paso que daba, le recordaba lo que estaba dejando atrás ¿En verdad haría esto?

\- No puedo dudar –Negó con la cabeza –Ya lo he decidido

Cuando iba a dar vuelta para bajar por las escaleras, escuchó pasos atrás de él. Se detuvo y estuvo a punto de sacar su bastón

\- ¿Robin? –Se quedó petrificado. No ella, todos menos ella -¿Qué haces a esta hora despierto?

No tenía la fuerza para voltear y encararla. Ella se acercó más a él y depositó una mano en su hombro

\- ¿A dónde vas?

No pudo contestar, no sabía que decir. Ella quitó su mano y rodeó al chico, quedando frente a él.

\- Es Slade ¿Cierto? –Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo supo? –Irás tras él por lo que sucedió.

\- Es por otra cosa –Desvió la mirada

\- Por favor dime ¿Acaso quieres enfrentarte a él solo?

\- Debo hacerlo

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No confías en nosotros? ¿No crees que juntos podemos derrotarlo?

\- Esto es algo que debo resolver por mi cuenta

\- Robin, eres parte del equipo, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti. Si tienes un problema, puedes contar con nosotros –Colocó una mano en su mejilla –Puedes contar conmigo, tú me enseñaste que en una relación se apoyan mutuamente.

Pensó en eso por mucho tiempo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Él había tomado su decisión. Quitó la mano de Starfire y caminó si mirar atrás. Pensó que ella lo seguiría o algo así, pero un disparo que pasó cerca de él, impactándose en la pared, lo desconcertó. Volteó y vio a Starfire con un starbolt en la mano, listo para disparar

\- Lo siento Robin, pero no puedo permitir que vayas solo de nuevo. No quiero perderte.

Esas palabras, esa mirada de tristeza y decepción, eran una tortura. En verdad quería decirle que no iría, que se quedaría con ella, como se lo había prometido. Pero no, no podía, no quería que después de eso, Slade hiciera de las suyas y sus amigos terminaran pagando con sus vidas. Si para salvarlos tenía que enfrentarse a ella, con todo el dolor de su corazón, lo haría. Sacó su bastón y se puso en guardia. Starfire lo miró con sorpresa ¿Acaso pensaba pelear contra ella?

\- Lo siento Star, pero esto debe terminar ahora.

\- No…te entiendo –Negó con la cabeza -¿Acaso…quieres que terminemos lo nuestro? –Incluso una lágrima salió de sus ojos

\- Sé que nunca me perdonarás por esto, pero tengo que hacerlo, es por el bien de los demás, y por el tuyo. Y si para procurar su bien tengo que…tengo que…-Se le dificultaba decirlo, jamás pensó que llegaría a esto –terminar contigo…entonces lo haré.

El lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Starfire eran como cuchillas para Robin.

\- Robin, por favor, dime que está pasando ¿Por qué quieres enfrentarte solo a Slade?

\- Esto es personal Star, y es algo que yo debo terminar.

\- Robin…Si buscas irte de aquí, tendrás que pasar sobre mí –Se puso en guardia –No permitiré que te vayas. No quiero que esto termine aquí.

Él bajó la mirada. Esto le iba a costar mucho

\- Lo siento Star –Murmuró mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón –Esto se acabó

Sacó una bomba de humo y la accionó de inmediato. Starfire comenzó a toser, volteando a todos lados. Encendió sus starbolts para tener mejor visibilidad, pero eso no la ayudó a prevenir un golpe en la nuca. Cayó al suelo inconsciente, o eso creyó Robin, pero cuando el humo se dispersó, todavía seguía consciente. Escuchó sollozos leves, esto era una tortura.

\- Robin –Trató de alzar la mirada, pero ese golpe había sido suficiente para dejarla en el suelo -¿Por qué?

Él no respondió, y no pensaba hacerlo, pero al ver esa mirada agonizante, no pudo más que suspirar y hablar en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible

\- Esto es algo que debo terminar. Lo siento.

Robin sacó su bastón y apuntó de nuevo al cuello de Star. No tenía alternativa. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a golpear en el mismo punto, y ella cayó inconsciente, derramando su última lágrima. Esa imagen lo destrozaba, él mismo la había lastimado, física y emocionalmente. Tiró el bastón a un lado, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició su cabello por última vez. Pudo sentir que una lágrima corría por su cara hasta caer justamente al suelo, donde yacía otra lágrima caída de Starfire. Se levantó con mucha lentitud, sintiendo como un pequeño hilo de lágrimas bajaba por su ojo derecho. No sentía la fuerza suficiente para detener ese hilo, ni siquiera para limpiarlo de su cara.

\- Si salgo vivo de esto…espero –La voz sonaba cada vez menos audible, le dolía hablar –que algún día…me perdones.

Llegó a la sala de control de la torre, programó la iniciación del protocolo de cuarentena en exactamente 1 minuto, tiempo suficiente para dejar la torre y a los Titanes fuera de esto

\- Lo siento amigos

Activó la cuenta regresiva y se retiró de inmediato. Saliendo de la torre, el viento nocturno elevó su capa y acarició su rostro. Caminó hacia la orilla y vio cómo el protocolo se activaba. Seguramente sus amigos se habrán despertado por el ruido y se preguntarán que estará pasando. Y Starfire…seguramente despertaría y les diría todo. El pensar en ella, era como seguir acuchillando a ese pobre y torturado corazón. Bajó la mirada, se sentía fatal. Se sentía como…

\- Tomaste tú decisión –Atrás de él, se encontraba Slade

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez –Alzó la mirada

\- Me parece bien. Tengo el escenario perfecto para nuestro encuentro final.

\- Donde sea está bien

\- Sígueme.

Volteó a ver la torre T por última vez. Quién sabe, tal vez sería la última vez que lo haría.

 **¿Robin en verdad peleará a muerte contra Slade? ¿Qué desenlace tendrá todo esto? ¿Quién ganará? ¿Podrán los Titanes intervenir? ¿Robin y Starfire no volverán?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "La última jugada"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 4

**Saludos! Lamento la demora, estoy en entregas finales y me estresé un poco por eso.**

 **Quiero agradecer a ortegaaracely03, pink-hoshi, Titanica y Melodiosa por sus reviews, me da mucho gusto que les guste esta historia y espero que lo sigan hasta el final :)**

 **Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 4 "La última jugada"**_

\- El protocolo de cuarentena no abrirá hasta el amanecer. No podemos hacer nada

\- ¿Quién haría esto? –Preguntó Chico Bestia alarmado

Starfire despertaba lentamente, levantándose todavía desconcertada. Nunca pensó que la obsesión de Robin volvería a hacer de las suyas, y peor, haberse enfrentado a ella. Quería volver a llorar, pero no debía, no quería caer de nuevo en tristeza.

\- Debo decirle a los demás

Caminó por los pasillos, percatándose de la oscuridad total. El protocolo de cuarentena, lo reconoció de la última vez que Robin lo activó para atrapar a Slade. Siguió su camino y pasó por la habitación de Robin. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero ella la abrió, queriendo encontrar a su líder, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Todo estaba en penumbras y ordenado. Pero algo llamó su atención, un papelito blanco sobre la cama. Entró con gran curiosidad ¿Sería un último mensaje de Robin? Tomó el papel y lo leyó. Su cara entró en pánico.

\- Slade…quiere matar a Robin.

Guardó el papel en su cinturón y salió corriendo. Ahora lo entendía todo, entendía las palabras dolorosas de Robin. Ahora tenía que advertir a sus amigos lo antes posible. Robin estaba en peligro.

La noche la sentía más fría, el viento no dejaba de golpearle el rostro, incluso se sentía entumido de la cara, pero eso no le importó. Caminaba por algunos callejones de la ciudad, todavía con rumbo desconocido. Slade no había dicho nada desde que comenzaron a caminar. Sabía que tampoco podía confiar en él, tal vez le esperaba una trampa, pero tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias de hacer algo al respecto. Seguía afligido, no podía terminar de creer que él había lastimado a Starfire. Tal vez jamás lo haría.

\- Hemos llegado

Alzó la mirada, sorprendiéndose. Estaban en su guarida. Pero todo estaba en penumbras, sólo unas pocas luces evitaban que estuvieran en la oscuridad total.

\- Aquí todo terminará –Anunció Slade –Este será nuestra última batalla

\- Que así sea

De un salto, Robin se separó de Slade la distancia suficiente para prepararse. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio, pero eso no le importaba. El fin tenía que llegar

\- Que comience –Murmuró Slade para dar el primer movimiento

Había intentado todo, pero nada podía destruir esa coraza que envolvía la torre T. Cyborg había intentado por todos los medios quitar el protocolo, pero era imposible.

\- No tenemos opción, sólo esperar a que llegue el amanecer

\- Será muy tarde para cuando llegue el sol –Dijo Starfire desesperada

\- No hay opción –Trató de calmarla Chico Bestia.

\- No, no, debe haber una opción.

\- Podemos intentar hacer un túnel –Propuso Terra –Tal vez con suerte uno de nosotros pase

\- Si hacemos un túnel, se activará una alarma y bloqueará el túnel –Advirtió Cyborg

\- Habrá que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible –Dijo Raven –Es nuestra única opción

Todos corrieron al sótano y Terra puso a prueba su poder para crear un gran túnel. Avanzaron por tan solo 1 minuto antes de que la alarma se activara. Antes de que una gran puerta de acero bloqueara el paso, Terra saltó junto con Starfire para pasar al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¡Amigos! –Gritó asustada Starfire

\- Estamos bien, ustedes sigan –Dijo Raven

Terra no perdió tiempo y jaló a Starfire para salir de ahí. Podía sentir que la superficie estaba cerca, pero de nuevo la alarma se activó y salió otra puerta de acero. Terra empujó a Starfire para que ella pasara, dejándola en penumbras. Starfire se levantó, percatándose que se encontraba atrapada.

\- ¡Terra! ¡¿Estás bien?!

\- Estoy bien –Gritó desde el otro lado –Ya debe de faltar poco para que salgas a la superficie, tendrás que cavar para salir

-¿Qué será de ti? –Preguntó preocupada

\- Tendré que esperar a que amanezca para que las puertas abran y volver a la torre. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Ve y busca a Robin.

Starfire asintió y comenzó a cavar con sus manos hacia la superficie. Piedritas se encajaban en sus manos, sintiendo sangre correr por esas pequeñas cortadas. El olor a tierra la abrumaba, pero debía ser fuerte, debía salir de ahí. No había mucho oxígeno, y estaba quedándose si el, debía darse prisa. Cuando sintió que ya no había más tierra arriba, escarbó con más fuerza y vio el cielo estrellado. Tomó todo el aire que pudo, respirando entrecortada el bendito aire. El sudor le corría por la frente hasta el suelo. Estaba libre.

\- Debo…ir a ayudar a Robn.

Sólo se escuchaba golpes en el lugar. No había nada más, ni siquiera los quejidos por los golpes recibidos, ninguno quería mostrar signos de debilidad. Robin retrocedió un poco. Se limpió la sangre que salía de su boca y tomó aire. Con otro bastón en mano se abalanzó encima de Slade. Dio una serie de patadas en pecho y cara de Slade, pero no lo suficiente para tumbarlo. Cuando iba a dar la última patada, Slade lo agarró del tobillo y lo estampó con fuerza en el suelo, justamente de cara. El suelo se agrietó por el fuerte impacto. Robin quedó inmóvil.

\- Veo que no tienes la fuerza suficiente. Mírate, no tienes nada. Eres sólo un niño sin valor. Seguramente tus padres trapecistas se avergonzarían de ti

Robin se tensó, abriendo más los ojos. Nadie había mencionado a sus padres desde hace años, ni él lo había hecho. Se levantó tambaleante, con sangre cayendo al suelo, justamente al cráter que hizo con la frente. La sangre corría desde su frente hasta el mentón, como una fina cascada. Incluso escupió más sangre, sintiendo sus dientes ensangrentados.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de mis padres?

Slade rió y se le acercó.

\- No creas que no me preparé para esta pelea…Richard Grayson

Abrió los ojos como platos y sintió su pulso detenerse por un momento. Ese nombre…no, nadie sabía quién era.

\- Te he investigado Dick, sé todo sobre tu pasado. Es triste que un chico que sólo quería ser parte del show de mamá y papá terminara enfrentando muchos peligros.

\- Cállate

\- Tus padres murieron trágicamente, aunque también muy irónico ¿No? No usaban red de seguridad. Desafiaban a la muerte, pero ésta les ganó

\- Cállate

\- Después de estar a merced de Batman, el niño quería independizarse. Y lo hizo, sin amigos, sin nadie más aquí.

\- ¡Que te calles!

Tiró un puñetazo que fácilmente fue esquivado por Slade. Cayó al suelo y Slade aprovechó para pisarlo justamente en la espalda.

\- Acéptalo Robin, tú no eres nada fuerte, eres sólo un niño asustado. Si tanto quieres volverte un hombre, demuéstralo y vénceme. Si puedes

Con un pisotón en la espalda y otro en la cabeza, Slade dio dos pasos atrás, esperando a que Robin respondiera. Él se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, le dolía a horrores la cabeza, todos esos recuerdo amargos, la imagen de sus padres cayendo al vacío no lo dejaba en paz. Incluso quería gritar, quería alcanzarlos, irse con ellos. El grito le quemaba la garganta, quería liberarlo, pero tampoco tenía voz para soltarlo. Se agarró la garganta por un momento, respirando entrecortado. Slade rió levemente, provocándolo más.

\- Me decepciona verte tan débil, como un niño pequeño esperando que mami y papi vengan a rescatarte. Lástima que ellos nunca llegarán. Acéptalo Dick, no eres un héroe, eres sólo un niño asustado, solo, sin nadie contigo. No eres nada importante en esta vida.

Robin alzó la mirada con mucha ira. Del puro coraje, se arrancó el antifaz manchado de sangre. Slade se sorprendió y también se sintió satisfecho. Ira, los ojos de Robin estaba a rebosar de ira. Eso era lo que esperaba de él, la pelea se pondría mejor.

\- Te demostraré –Su voz estaba cargada de odio –Que este niño te puede derrotar. No quedará nada de ti

Starfire sobrevolaba por toda la ciudad, buscando alguna señal de pelea. La ciudad estaba en total calma, la noche era la tranquilidad misma. Estaba comenzando a asustarse ¿Llegaría a tiempo? ¿O sería demasiado tarde?

\- Por favor Robin, resiste

Una explosión sobre un edificio la asustó. Vio mucho humo salir de un edificio casi saliendo de la ciudad. Voló lo más rápido que pudo, era un edificio de aspecto antiguo y algo abandonado, o eso pudo notar aún con el denso humo que salía de ahí. Tosió con fuerza, el humo era demasiado fuerte, debía ser un enorme incendio. Otra explosión casi la hace caer al suelo, pero logró mantenerse a flote en el aire. En el humo pudo ver a dos siluetas peleando. Enseguida las reconoció. Un fuerte viento se llevó el humo lejos, dejando ver a ambos contrincantes a muerte. Pudo apreciar que Slade tenía desde quemaduras hasta cortadas, además de que su máscara lucía agrietada. Y Robin no estaba mejor: sus heridas eran más severas, y sus ojos mostraban una ira incontrolable. Starfire jamás lo había visto así: sin el antifaz y tan fuera de sí. Parecía un desquiciado.

\- Robin –Murmuró su nombre preocupada.

Voló lo más cerca que pudo del encuentro para no ser vista. Entonces escuchó una risa de Slade

\- Me sorprendes Dick, realmente me sorprendes. Pero no es suficiente –Sacó unas cuchillas adheridas a sus guantes –Demuestra que no eres tan débil

Robin soltó un grito y sacó dos boomerangs con gran filo. Corrió a gran velocidad para embestir a Slade. Él hizo lo mismo. Estaban listos para matarse el uno al otro, o eso pensaba Starfire con horror. Ya no lo pudo soportar y gritó con miedo en su voz

\- ¡ROBIIIIIN!

 **¿Quién caerá primero? ¿Starfire podrá intervenir?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "¿Quién soy yo?"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar :)**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

**He regresado! Al fin tuve chance de seguir con el fic. Lamento la demora, estaba en entregas finales del semestre. Me estresé ya en las últimas, pero todo fue recompensado, me fue muy bien.**

 **Bueno, cambiando de tema, gracias a Titanica, pink-hoshi y MariUchi por sus comentarios y a todos por su paciencia. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

 **A disfrutar**

 _ **Capítulo 5 "¿Quién soy yo?"**_

El grito de Starfire no había sido escuchado. Ya que sin darse cuenta, se avecinaba una tormenta y un trueno se sobrepuso al grito. Con horror miró como ambos se interceptaban con esas armas filosas. Slade había conseguido herirlo de gravedad en el costado. Robin cayó de rodillas agarrándose la parte herida, maldiciendo en voz baja.

\- ¿Acaso te afectó dejar a tus estúpidos amigos? ¿A tu queridísima novia? ¿O debería llamarla ex novia?

\- Cierra la boca –Gruño Robin

\- Tus amigos jamás perdonarán lo que hiciste. Y tú mismo terminaste con tu querida novia. Le rompiste el corazón Dick. Volviste a traicionar a tus amigos

\- He dicho –Sacó un explosivo -¡Que te calles!

Lanzó un explosivo justamente a la cara de Slade, pero antes de que llegara a su destino, éste explotó a escasos centímetros, sorprendiendo al objetivo. El humo cegó por un momento a Slade, y de la nada, Robin saltó y cayó sobre él, comenzando a golpearlo sin piedad en la cabeza. La máscara de Slade se agrietaba más y más con esos brutales puñetazos. A poca distancia, Starfire miraba todo con los ojos muy abiertos, él no era Robin, él no era así, pensaba con miedo. Avanzó con pasos cautelosos hacia él.

\- Basta –Suplicó, pero no lo suficientemente audible –Por favor basta –No soportó más y lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Tomó aire, y su grito vino acompañado de un relámpago -¡BAASTAAAAA!

Robin se detuvo de golpe, ese grito, no podía ser cierto. Volteó con lentitud y la vio. El viento le alborotaba los cabellos rojos y se intentaban llevar esas lágrimas de miedo. Respiró entrecortado, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora. Volteó a ver a Slade, quien yacía inmóvil. Se levantó con lentitud, sin despegar la vista de ese maldito que lo había torturado con su pasado. Miró sus manos con sorpresa, no había sangre, pero enseguida notó que salía sangre de la cabeza de Slade, cayendo al suelo y expandiéndose a cada segundo. Retrocedió con miedo sin despegar la mirada de la sangre. Nunca pensó llegar a esos extremos, en verdad no pensaba que él llegaría a matar a Slade. Volteó de nuevo a ver a Starfire, quien lo miraba con miedo, apenas dio unos pasos hacia ella y ella retrocedió.

\- Starfire…yo…

\- No…no te me acerques –Sentenció con miedo, con lágrimas en los ojos

Robin se detuvo al escuchar eso. Jamás pensó que Starfire le diría algo así en su vida. Pero con lo que acababa de hacer, entendía su miedo. Él ya no era Robin, ahora no sabía quién era.

\- Starfire, escúchame. Esto…no…

Ella seguía retrocediendo, hasta casi caer del edificio. Robin no sabía qué hacer ¡Había matado a alguien! Con sus propias manos le había quitado la vida a Slade. Sabía que era un maldito, pero aún así no merecía esa muerte, o más bien, él no debía matar a nadie ¡Se supone era un héroe! Y matando a criminales no lo convertía en un héroe, sino en uno de ellos, un asesino.

Bajó la mirada, se sentía la peor de las basuras, un psicópata, un maldito asesino ¿Y así quería ganar esta batalla? ¿Así quería volver en caso de no morir? Un grito de Starfire lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alzó la mirada, y la sorpresa y el horror lo llenaron por completo. Starfire había sido apuñalada en un brazo por una enorme jeringa con una extraño líquido amarillo. Slade, todo encorvado, sacó la jeringa rápidamente y sujetó a Starfire del cuello. Ella trató de disparar sus starbolts, pero no podía, ni sus rayos o su súper fuerza hacían acto de presencia ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le hizo Slade?

\- Estuviste cerca Robin, me sorprendiste.

\- ¡Suéltala!

\- ¿Acaso te importa ella?

Slade la sujetó con más fuerza, cortándole la respiración. La alzó un poco más del suelo, y amenazó con arrojarla al vacío.

\- Tienes la oportunidad de acabar conmigo Robin ¿No es lo que querías? ¿No es por eso que decidiste abandonar a tus amigos? –La fue soltando de a poco –Es tu decisión Robin, o puedes terminar conmigo o… dejarme ir y arrepentirte de no haberme matado.

Robin estaba en una encrucijada ¿Quería matarlo? ¡En esos momentos, sí! Starfire estaba a nada de morir, sabía que sin sus poderes ella no sobreviviría a la caída.

\- Tú decides Robin.

Slade soltó a Starfire y ella cayó del edificio. Robin no perdió tiempo y sólo hizo caso a sus emociones. Slade esperaba un golpe mortal o cualquier cosa, pero lo que hizo Robin lo sorprendió: Lo hizo a un lado y saltó del edificio. Starfire gritaba completamente aterrada ¡Seguramente moriría!

\- ¡Star! ¡Toma mi mano!

Alzó la mirada y vio que Robin le tendía la mano. Sin decir nada, trató de alcanzarlo, pero estaban a centímetros de poder tocarse. Robin logró impulsarse hacia ella y tomar su mano, la jaló para pegarla a su cuerpo y rodearla con un brazo. Sacó su pistola y la accionó, disparando el gancho hacia un tubo que sobresalía del edificio. Se dirigían directo a una de las ventanas y Robin se puso de espaldas para proteger a Starfire del impacto. El vidrio se hizo pedazos y ellos rodaron en el suelo varias veces hasta quedar a metros de la ventana. Robin tardó en reaccionar, se levantaba con varios rasguños e incluso vidrios incrustados en su ropa y piel. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse lo aturdido y volteó a ver a Starfire. Ella trató de levantarse, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y volvió a caer, sólo con un ojo abierto y lo miraba a él. Al poco tiempo, ella cerró su ojo y cayó inconsciente.

\- Starfire –Estiró su mano para alcanzar la mano de ella.

Pero antes de lograrlo, alguien le pisó la mano con fuerza. Gritó de dolor, y miró hacia arriba. Los relámpagos iluminaban la cara de Slade, o la máscara más bien.

\- Tuviste la oportunidad Robin, pudiste acabar conmigo, pero ella –Apuntó a Starfire –logró detenerte. Tal vez si ella no estuviera…

Vio que sacó un arma de la nada y apuntó a la cabeza de Starfire. Robin enseguida se levantó y tiró una patada a la cara y otra a la mano para quitarle el arma. Los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero no había presencia de lluvia. Robin enseguida sacó más boomerangs para utilizarlos como cuchillas. Pero bajó la guardia al ver a Slade tambaleándose, para luego caer al suelo. Robin se acercó con cautela a él, con las armas listas para cualquier cosa. Slade respiraba con dificultad.

\- Hazlo…termina tu trabajo

Robin dudó ¿Acaso Slade quería morir? ¿Ya no tenía ningún truco para usar contra él?

\- Deja de dudar, eso te hace débil. Si vas a acabar con alguien, debes hacerlo.

Robin miró sus armas, más a sus manos, y recordó la brutal paliza que le había dado. Slade se levantó lentamente, poniendo en guardia a Robin, pero simplemente lo agarró de la muñeca.

\- Frío, calculador, con deseos de alcanzar lo que quieres sin importarte lo demás. Así debes ser. Recuerda, tus amigos no te darán una segunda oportunidad, ella no lo hará. Estás solo.

Con el filo del boomerang cercano al cuello, Slade jaló del brazo de Robin, y el filo atravesó su cuello. No soltó ningún gemido, grito o gruñido de dolor. Sólo se desplomó en el suelo, con el boomerang atravesado. Robin estaba en shock ¿Acaso…él…se había…? No, más bien ¿Él lo había…matado? Era su arma, y tampoco opuso resistencia. Él lo había matado, con su arma, con su propia mano.

Retrocedió asustado mientras un relámpago caía con gran estruendo. Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba completamente asustado, en shock. No podía creerlo, había matado, se había manchado las manos con sangre

\- Yo…yo…

Gritó de dolor, su cabeza daba tantas vueltas, miles de recuerdos bombardeaban su mente: sus padres, sus muertes, Batman, los Titanes, Slade, sus palabras. Todo era un caos, las frases de Slade le habían dado en donde más dolía. Y tenía razón en todo, no era un héroe, ya no. Lo había arruinado todo. Los Titanes lo habían perdonado la primera vez que se obsesionó, lo habían aguantado por ser un líder muy duro, apartado, solitario. No, ellos ya no lo perdonarían por esa traición. Vidrios rotos cayeron de su cabello, pequeños fragmentos manchados de sangre que se habían encajado en su cabeza, pero a pesar del tamaño, pudo verse reflejado levemente. Sus ojos azules bien abiertos, con una gran expresión de horror, junto con la sangre que salía de sus heridas. Comenzó a temblar, jamás pensó verse así ¿Quién era ese chico que se reflejaba? ¿Quién era él?

\- Se…acabó.

Cayó inconsciente por el fuerte dolor de cabeza. Dejó que la oscuridad se lo llevara. Como quería que esa oscuridad se lo tragara, quería desaparecer…quería morir.

El sonido de la lluvia podía calmar a cualquiera, y eso fue lo primero que escuchó Robin. Trató de abrir los ojos, viendo todavía más oscuridad. Cuando los abrió totalmente, reconoció la habitación.

-Im…imposible

Era la enfermería de la torre. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas estaban cerradas. Intentó levantarse, pero le dolía el cuerpo a horrores. Se quedó recostado y siguió paseando la mirada. Todo parecía tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla, que había salido con su equipo a pelear contra algún criminal y él terminó golpeado, y como precaución le había pedido que descansara en la enfermería. Rió con amargura, ni eso se lo creía. Volvió a intentar levantarse, y lo logró, con gruñido por las heridas. Se percató que tenía muchas vendas en sus brazos y también en el torso. Un momento, ¿Dónde estaba su uniforme? Sólo llevaba un pantalón de piyama azul oscuro. Se levantó de la cama con lentitud, llegando a la ventana. Abrió la cortina y notó que era de noche.

\- Debí estar inconsciente por un buen tiempo –Intuyó al ver las nubes oscuros y las gotas golpeando el vidrio. Vio su reflejo de nuevo, viéndose a los ojos. Estaban más apagados de lo que recordaba, y bien sabía por qué. Esto no tenía ningún perdón, había traicionado, había matado ¿Eso haría un héroe? ¿Alguien que dice hacer el bien?

\- No merezco…ser Robin

Apartó la mirada de su reflejo, antes de querer romperlo con su puño. Vio que en una mesa cercana a la cama estaba su uniforme bien doblado. Se sorprendió de verlo ¿Quién le llevó su ropa? Obviamente debió de ser sus amigos. Amigos ¿Todavía los podría llamar así? Se acercó más y vio una pequeña hoja de papel a un lado de su ropa. La tomó y la leyó

 _Recupérate pronto_

Esa simple nota, le dio una chispa de esperanza. ¿Todavía lo consideraban parte del equipo? ¿Todavía…podía ser Robin?

 **¿En verdad Slade murió? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Los Titanes perdonaran a Robin por lo que hizo?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "Detrás de la máscara"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saludos! He regresado con la continuación, espero y les guste**

 **Le agradezco los reviews a MaryUchi y a Titanica(Tu review no sabía como interpretarlo del todo, pero me dio risa jeje). Gracias por seguir esta historia y por comentar.**

 **Bueno, ya no les quito tiempo, que lo disfruten**

 _ **Capítulo 6 "Detrás de la máscara"**_

El clima al parecer estaba en coordinación con la situación. Los días lluviosos no parecían dar tregua. Robin se había recuperado dos días después, pero se sentía aislado. Los demás no le hablaban, muy apenas lo miraban. Starfire apenas le dirigía la palabra para preguntarle por sus heridas. Ella lo miraba de manera diferente, no sólo con preocupación ¿Decepción? ¿Odio oculto? ¿Rencor? Cualquiera encajaría, pensaba Robin.

Era nuevamente de noche, todos habían cenado en un silencio de ultratumba y se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Pero él se fue a la azotea, bajo la lluvia. Miraba la ciudad sin su antifaz. Por más que deseara que esto fuera una pesadilla, debía afrontar la realidad (Además de que se pellizcaba constantemente para confirmar que no era un sueño). Suspiró con las gotas de agua corriendo por sus labios, sacudió un poco la cabeza y sacó algo se su cinturón: El arma homicida. Aunque quisiera, no podía deshacerse de eso, algo dentro de él le decía que lo conservara ¿Cómo recordatorio de su "victoria" contra Slade? ¿Cómo muestra de que ya no era un héroe? La observó detenidamente y se percató de algo. Tenía un pequeño chip incrustado. Esa "S" era inconfundible. Lo quitó del boomerang y lo giró en su mano

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Había un minúsculo botón rojo que no dudó en apretar. De ese chip salió un holograma pequeño. Era Slade

\- Felicidades Dick, si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que cumpliste con lo tuyo: me mataste. Realmente te felicito. Ahora que estás solo, sin tu ex equipo, te tengo una propuesta. Ve a mi antigua guarida y busca una bóveda. Ahí encontrarás las respuestas.

El holograma desapareció y el pequeño chip comenzó a calentarse. Robin lo lanzó con fuerza al mar al sentir que el calor penetraba en su guante.

\- Respuestas –Fue todo lo que dijo mientras miraba a la dirección donde lanzó el chip.

Era de madrugada y la lluvia no había parado, parecía un diluvio. Robin caminaba por el pasillo con rumbo a la salida. Necesitaba saber que pretendía Slade con todo eso ¿Cuál sería su último movimiento? Antes de llegar a la salida, escuchó pasos detrás de él. Volteó de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de ver de nuevo a Starfire.

\- ¿Star? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Yo quisiera saber lo mismo ¿Vas a algún lado?

\- Yo…debo ir a un lugar.

\- ¿A dónde?

No sabía si decirle la verdad, ya había hecho demasiado ¿Qué debía hacer?

\- ¿Te irás?

El rostro de Starfire reflejaba dolor, tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo, a pesar…de que ya no eran más que compañeros.

\- Voy a regresar

\- ¿Pero a dónde vas? –Por dentro se sintió más tranquila por escuchar eso, pero la duda y su preocupación prevalecían

\- Tengo que saber qué buscaba Slade. Esa batalla tuvo un significado, y debo saberlo.

Starfire no dijo nada, no entendía como Slade podría haber planeado algo para después de su muerte.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Robin se sorprendió por la propuesta de Star. De nuevo la esperanza volvía a él.

\- Eres mi líder, y como compañeros, debemos apoyarnos.

Una parte de él se desmoronó, pero sabía que él mismo lo había provocado. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- No Star, quiero hacer esto solo

\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo solo? ¿Por qué siempre quieres sufrir en silencio y no pedir ayuda? ¿Acaso los amigos no son para apoyarse en mala situaciones? ¿Acaso las…?

Se tapó la boca al instante, estaba por decir algo que ya no eran. Una palabra con "P". Robin bajó la mirada, ese error siempre lo cometía. Siempre quería enfrentar todo solo, quería mostrarse a sí mismo que él podía con todo…cuando sabía que no era así.

\- Debo ir –Se dio la vuelta –Pero voy a regresar. Si los demás preguntan, diles que tuve que buscar respuestas.

Abrió la puerta, y esperaba que Starfire lo detuviera con algo: un abrazo, un golpe, un starbolt, incluso una patada, pero todo estaba en silencio. Si volteaba, sabía que después no tendría el valor de irse, así que caminó hacia la salida y se fue.

La guarida de Slade estaba destruida, incluso la lluvia llegaba a mojar lo que quedaba de las pantallas y los engranajes de las máquinas. Entre charcos, caminó en búsqueda de una bóveda. Encontró una atrás de una pantalla rota, que apartó con las manos. La bóveda era de al menos 2 metros de altura, bastante grande para su gusto. Sacó un pequeño dispositivo y lo colocó en la puerta de la bóveda. Enseguida, el código apareció en la pantalla del dispositivo, y él abrió la bóveda. Estaba muy oscura, sacó una linterna e inspeccionó de arriba abajo en caso de una última trampa. Apenas pisó dentro y las luces se encendieron. Había un cilindro que llegaba a la parte superior, y una pantalla sobre un extraño tripie. Se acercó con cuidado a la pantalla y ésta se encendió. De nuevo, la imagen de Slade apareció.

\- Muy bien hecho Dick, lo has conseguido. Hiciste todo al pie de la letra –Alzó la ceja ¿De qué hablaba? –Tomaste las riendas de esto y decidiste enfrentarte a mí, y acabar conmigo. Sin importar nada más. Frío, calculador, impulsivo pero centrado a tu objetivo. Debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, mi aprendiz –Abrió los ojos con sorpresa –El aprendiz superó al maestro, incluso lo eliminó de su camino, eso es un verdadero hombre. Ahora que ya no estoy yo, y tú ahora estás solo, estaría complacido que dejaras esa mentira de ser un héroe y te volvieras para lo que realmente puedas aprovechar todo tu potencial: mi sucesor.

El cilindro empezó a girar hasta que de su interior se apreciara un traje negro con partes metálicas en cobre y una gran S metálica bajo una gran D metálica. Además de unas cuantas armas a un lado del traje. Robin no salía del shock.

\- Tú tienes potencial Dick, no lo desperdicies en algo tan pasajero como "el bien". La batalla del bien y el mal no terminará jamás ¿Por qué seguir luchando contra algo eterno? El mal no descansará jamás, tú bien lo sabes Dick ¿Acaso no estás cansado de pelear? ¿No quisieras terminar con eso? Así que ¿Qué decides?

Robin pasó si mirada al traje negro y luego a la pantalla. No podía creerlo, había caído en la trampa.

\- No…no puede ser.

Cayó de rodillas en completo shock. Entonces todo, absolutamente todo había sido una trampa. Desde un principio Slade anticipó todo, incluso sus movimientos, no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo. Se levantó todavía desconcertado y vio su cara reflejada en la pantalla. La imagen de Slade había desaparecido. Tocó la pantalla con los dedos, justamente en donde se reflejaba su cara.

\- Entonces…yo… ¿Realmente soy como él?

Un recuerdo nubló su mente, una frase que le caló en el alma: Starfire diciendo que Slade y él eran similares, esa vez simuló que no le importaba mucho, pero vaya que había sido un golpe bajo. Jamás pensó que llegaría a eso, a pensar que tal vez ella tuvo razón, y a pensar que era verdad. No importaba cuántas veces se lo repetía, no podía salir de ese trance. Caminó a paso lento al traje, lo tocó y enseguida retiró la mano, como si hubiera tocado fuego. Se alejó un momento de todo eso, incluso salió de la bóveda. La lluvia continuaba, incluso llegó a mojarse bajo ésta, como si su respuesta a todos sus problemas pudiera caer del cielo. Alzó la mirada, dejando que las gotas lo empaparan por completo. Cuando iba a sacar de nuevo esa arma homicida, sintió algo extraño en su cinturón. Lo sacó, y sus ojos se abrieron de más por la sorpresa. Era el collar que le había ganado a Starfire

\- ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

Lo contempló por un momento, recordando ese último momento con ella, el último momento feliz con ella. Hizo la mano puño con el collar y caminó de vuelta a la bóveda. Se plantó frente al traje

\- Tienes razón Slade, la batalla del bien y el mal es eterna. El mal nunca desaparecerá –Bajó la mirada, justamente al puño que contenía el collar, incluso la cadena se había salido de su puño y colgaba de éste –He tomado mi decisión

Estaba a punto de amanecer, o eso decía el reloj. El cielo seguía tan gris como los demás días. Todos seguían durmiendo, excepto una: Starfire se encontraba sentada en la cama, mirando por la ventada. Ese clima la deprimía mucho, y la situación actual tampoco ayudaba. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, y algo se cayó de ésta. Se agachó para recogerlo, y se percató que era el pequeño osito de peluche. Lo tomó con delicadeza y lo contempló un momento. Ese era el último recuerdo feliz con Robin. Quería volver a llorar, tenía miedo de perderlo de nuevo. No sabía que significaba todo esto y qué era lo que quería Slade, pero deseaba y rogaba que al final todo se compusiera.

\- Por favor Robin…no nos dejes de nuevo –Lágrimas cayeron sobre el osito –No me dejes de nuevo.

Una lágrima cayó al ojito negro del osito, para luego deslizarse y perderse en el pelaje de éste.

 **¿Qué decidirá Robin? ¿El bien o el mal? ¿Qué será de Starfire"**

 **Averigüenlo en el próximo capítulo: "Sin ti, siento frío"**

 **Dejen sus reviews para animarme a continuar**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saludos! Al fin pude regresar para traer la continuación.**

 **Me alegró mucho los reviews que recibí por parte de: pink-hoshi, Titan Lover Forever, Titanica, kizary y ennovil12. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hicieron sonreír.**

 **Bueno, espero y les guste este capítulo, lo escribí una noche fría mientras escuchaba el viento.**

 **A disfrutar**

 _ **Capítulo 7 "Sin ti, siento frío"**_

La noche estaba por terminarse y las nubes poco a poco dejaban de llorar. A paso lento caminaba Robin por la oscura ciudad junto con un saco negro en su hombro. La lluvia lo había dejado mojado de la cabeza a los pies, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos, pero no detenía su andar. La mirada la tenía en alto, no mostraba algún sentimiento, en su mente seguían las dudas, pero ya no sobre Slade, sino sobre sí mismo. Slade lo había atacado con su pasado, algo que jamás se borrará, una marca eterna como un grabado en su piel, eso estaba más que claro. En un principio él deseó morir, morir e ir con sus padres, no quería estar solo, no quería que esa horrible imagen de sus padres cayendo al vacío lo atormentara toda la vida, pero ahí estaba él, con vida, siguiendo con esa vida que desde ese momento quería renunciar. Pero Batman lo convirtió en quien era ahora: Robin. Su razón de vivir se había vuelto combatir al mal, en un acto de venganza por los que le arrebataron a sus padres, proteger la justicia para que nadie sufriera lo que él sufrió. Ser un héroe era su única forma de vivir, no quería otra, no quería nada más, no le importaba si esto lo convertía en un témpano de hielo, lo soportaría si eso equivalía eliminar al mal. Pero todo eso se fue derrumbando cuando conoció a sus amigos, más a ella. Tener amigos no era una prioridad en su vida desde que se volvió Robin, no quería tener ninguna distracción, quería estar enfocado, pero cada día que vivió con sus amigos, con los Jóvenes Titanes, le dieron otra forma de pensar. Todas esas lecciones que le dio Batman, esas lecciones que la vida le había dado en sus primeros años como Robin, esa capa fría que él mismo se había construido se derrumbaban poco a poco. Empezaba a cambiar su manera de ser, a ser más abierto, a tener confianza en más gente, que el hielo que lo envolvía se derretía, pero cuando Slade hizo su aparición, todo se derrumbó. En ese entonces no entendía cómo logró obsesionarse con él, por qué tenía tanto afán en detenerlo. Al principio pensó que solamente era por detener al "malo" y hacer justicia por sus ataques, pero ¿Por qué llegó a buscarlo incluso cuando no hacía nada? Siempre pensó que él estaba planeando algún ataque y debía averiguar su plan a toda costa, pero siempre fallaba y fallaba. Slade había ganado sus enfrentamientos, escapando de sus manos en un momento oportuno. En su frustración quería saber cómo es que Slade siempre estaba un paso adelante, cómo lo hacía caer en sus trampas ¿Será porque utilizaba algo preciado de él como sus amigos? Apretó los puños al recordar que todo este desastre se desató porque utilizó a sus amigos para que aceptara el duelo, pero también le dio coraje recordar que también fue su culpa ¿Por qué no dijo nada a sus compañeros de equipo? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ellos? Temía que los lastimara, pero no los protegió, al contrario, los perjudicó. Slade lo había manipulado bien para alejarlo de sus amigos y dejarlo solo, y desconfiar de ellos por su temor. El temor, la mejor arme de Slade, la debilidad de Robin. Detuvo su andar cuando estaba cerca de la torre T. La contempló un momento y bajó la mirada. El perdón sería difícil de conseguir, después de todo lo ocurrido. Tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de los errores que había cometido, y todavía sentía que faltaban cosas por resolver, pero todo a su tiempo, no podía saturarse más, sino terminaría colapsando. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar a la orilla de la costa. El mar estaba en movimiento por el viento que había comenzado a soplar. Él seguía mojado, incluso su cabello goteaba, pero de nuevo no le tomó importancia. Dejó el saco a un lado y de su cinturón sacó dos objetos cruciales: el arma homicida, y el collar de su amada. Tomó uno en cada mano y los miró. Uno representaba su error, su pesadilla interminable, ese lado negro que lo ha seguido desde ese día fatal en el que Richard Grayson quedó en el olvido y sólo Robin podía ser su única identidad, esa fría capa que había regresado del pasado; mientras que el otro era la oportunidad de una vida lejos de las sombras de esos recuerdos, pero con la incertidumbre de saber si ese metal frío podría volverse cálido. El dolor que le había dejado a todos por esa traición, más a ella, ni él mismo se lo perdonaría. Pero debía tomar el riesgo, no sería más un cobarde, sabía que si no intentaba no sabría la respuesta.

\- El pasado no se olvida, ya que eso me condujo a donde estoy ahora, pero no dejaré que arruine mi futuro. No volveré a caer en la oscuridad, no más frío.

Lanzó con fuerza uno de los objetos al mar, viendo cómo caía lejos. Alzó la mano con el objeto que quedaba: el collar de Starfire. Tan sólo pensar en ella, en todo lo que le hizo le congelaba más el corazón. A pesar de haber decidido por el bien, no dejaría de sentir ese frío infernal en su interior hasta saber la respuesta de los demás, saber si su pecado tiene perdón. Pero más que nada, quería saber si ella lo perdonaría…y la recuperaría.

Caminó por los pasillos a su habitación en medio de la oscuridad, su cuerpo todavía goteaba por la lluvia que hace poco le había caído encima. Sin darse cuenta, llegó al frente de la puerta de Starfire. Sin dudar, entró a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Ahí estaba ella, dormida, tapada hasta el torso y temblando ligeramente. Con delicadeza la tapó hasta cubrir los hombros, y ella paró de temblar. Ya no quería negarlo, esa barrera entre su deber y sus emociones debía ser derrumbada, su amor por ella ya no debía ocultarse o demostrarse en ciertas ocasiones como lo había hecho antes, sino en todas, demostrar que su razón de vivir ya no era solamente ser un héroe para la ciudad y para el mundo, sino ella. Esa chica se había vuelto indispensable para él, aunque en un principio se engañaba a sí mismo con "Ella es mi amiga y compañera", pero hasta sus amigos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos. La fría barrera que él mismo había construido se había estado derritiendo con el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos, más con ella, pero con esta catástrofe, esa barrera se hizo más gruesa y glacial, ya que hasta él le llegó a calar y lastimar. Quería romperla con sus propias manos, pero no quería hacerlo solo, quería el apoyo de ellos, quería el apoyo de ella.

\- Es increíble –Rió amargamente en voz baja –Yo mismo hice esta capa de hielo, yo mismo provoqué esto. Slade sólo me provocó y caí como mosca. Me congelé yo mismo, fui un idiota impulsivo. Pero ya no quiero sentir este frío, ya no quiero pelear solo nunca más.

Se acercó a ella y con cuidado se arrodilló. Podía ver que en la cara de ella se veía un rastro seco de lágrimas, y no dudó en besarla en la frente

\- Sin ti, siento frío –Murmuró cuando empezó a alejarse de ella.

Ella comenzaba a despertar, pero no por sí sola, sino por pequeñas gotas que le caían en la cara ¡Pero qué tonto! ¡Estaba mojado y la estaba empapando! Se alejó lo más rápido posible e incluso cayó de sentón en un intento por levantarse. Después de recuperarse de la caída, salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta. Starfire despertó quitándose esas gotas de la cara, completamente somnolienta ¿De dónde salió esa agua? Miró hacia el suelo y vio un pequeño charco de agua ¿De dónde salió eso? Se levantó y notó la puerta abierta

\- Alguien estuvo aquí.

Salió de la habitación, y vio un muy pequeño camino de agua.

\- ¿Robin? –Murmuró con anhelo

 **Lo sé, fue muy corto, es que sólo busqué plasmar el sentir de Robin.**

 **El próximo capítulo, Robin deberá esforzarse por recuperar a su equipo ¿Lo logrará? ¿Cómo lo hará?**

 **Próximo capítulo: "Lo enmendaré"**

 **Espero sus reviews para animarme a continuar esta historia que ya casi llega a su fin**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	8. Chapter 8

**Saludos!**

 **Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por sus reviews a: Titan Lover forever, pink-hoshi y Guest. Me alegró mucho que les gustara el capítulo anterior, hasta debo admitir que a mí me dio sentimiento al escribirlo...y más con música de fondo jeje**

 **Les tengo dos noticias, aunque una es más pregunta:**

 **1°. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, el último ya está listo y trataré de subirlo antes de Nochebuena, porque andaré muy ocupada en estas fechas. Les estoy agradecida a los que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y me motivaron a seguirla.**

 **2°. Una vez que se suba el final ¿Les gustaría un epílogo? Tengo uno en mente y pues quisiera saber su opinión. Si les gustaría, comenten su respuesta.**

 **Ah, una última cosa. En este capítulo incluí una canción que les recomiendo escuchar en una parte, ustedes sabrán en cual más adelante. Se llama "Frío", es de Ricky Martin en dueto con Wisin y Yandel. Espero y les guste.**

 **Bueno, ya eso sería todo. A disfrutar**

 _ **Capítulo 8 "Lo enmendaré"**_

Llegó a su habitación respirando por la boca como si hubiera corrido para salir del mismo infierno. Seguía recriminándose por haber entrado a la habitación de Starfire mojado, pero ya se había insultado todo el trayecto, aún si fue corto. Estaba todavía empapado así que se secó con una toalla lo más pronto posible. Dejó el saco que llevaba en el armario y se cambió de ropa. Había tomado su decisión, y no daría vuelta atrás. Salió de su habitación y corrió por el pasillo, debía darse prisa.

Todos caminaban con rumbo a la sala principal, entre bostezos y pláticas. Starfire estaba callada, se encontraba preocupada por Robin, no había regresado, o al menos no lo vio regresar ¿Seguiría averiguando lo de Slade? ¿O acaso habrá sido él quien entró a su habitación? Cuando todos entraron, se sorprendieron al ver el desayuno preparado. Todos tenían signos de interrogación en la cabeza ¿Cómo…?

\- Buenos días –Todos voltearon a la gran computadora. Robin hizo girar la silla lo suficiente para encarar a los demás -¿Por qué esas caras?

\- Viejo ¿Tú hiciste esto? –Apuntó Chico Bestia al desayuno

\- Sí, me levanté temprano para ponerme al día con los crímenes de la semana, y desayuné antes. Me sentí mal por no esperarlos, así que les preparé el desayuno a gusto de todos. Para la mayoría, huevos con tocino; para Raven, su té de hierbas favorito; y para Chico Bestia su waffles de tofu con su leche de soya. Espero haberlo hecho bien –Incluso sonrió

Todos tenían la boca casi a los suelos ¿Robin preparando el desayuno? Primero se supone que los perros maullarían o los cerdos volarían, o eso pensaban tres de cinco. Todos se sentaron sin quitarle el ojo a Robin, quien se dio la vuelta y siguió trabajando. Todos probaron el desayuno ¡Estaba bueno! No sabían que Robin cocinara, o hiciera otra cosa que no fuera ser un héroe.

\- ¿Quién es ese y dónde está Robin? –Susurró Chico Bestia

\- Debe ser él –Contestó Terra

\- Imposible ¿Tú crees que Robin haría esto?

\- Quizás se sintió mal por lo que hizo y trata de compensarlo –Dijo Terra, entendiéndolo a la perfección.

\- Terra tiene razón, debe ser, es lo más seguro –Apoyó Raven tomando su té

Starfire lo miró por un largo rato antes de seguir comiendo. Lo que había dicho Terra le daba un poco de alegría. Pero todavía seguía temerosa ¿Realmente todo estaba bien ahora?

La lluvia iba pasando poco a poco, los rayos del sol salían de vez en cuando. Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, sin llegar a grandes problemas con los criminales, incluso cuando Chico Bestia y Cyborg jugaban videojuegos, Robin se apuntaba. Poco a poco sus amigos lo volvían a aceptar, las cosas volvían a estar tranquilas y llenas de peleas divertidas entre ellos, Robin de nuevo se sentía en casa. Volvía a sentir que la luz iluminaba de nuevo su vida. Tenía amigos, tenía…entonces se detuvo, todavía faltaba algo. Después de una partida, donde Cyborg había salido vencedor y Chico Bestia terminó llorando en el suelo, salió de ahí y caminó a la habitación de Starfire. Desde que todo había terminado, sentía una enorme espina. Quería hablar con ella, serle sincero, contarle todo si es necesario. Tocó varias veces pero nadie respondía

\- La azotea

Abrió la puerta, encontrando a Starfire de pie, viendo al horizonte nublado. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia ella

\- Star

Ella volteó con algo de sorpresa, y luego le dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Hola Robin ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería hablar contigo

\- ¿Sobre qué?

Aflojó un poco el cuello de su capa, con cierto nerviosismo

\- Yo…quería saber si tú y yo….estamos bien

\- No entiendo

\- Es decir, que no hay rencor entre nosotros. Por lo que pasó

\- No –Desvió la mirada –Nunca te guardaría rencor Robin –Volteó a verlo –Jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré. Podemos ser buenos amigos de nuevo.

Amigos, esa palabra le cayó como agua helada. Por un momento quería creer que podría recuperar a Starfire ¡Pero qué tonto! Después de dejarla, lastimarla, que casi Slade la asesina ¿Pensó que podrían volver? Dentro de él sabía que no podía ser así.

\- Amigos –Repitió Robin –Starfire yo…

La alarma sonó. Ni modo, hablarían luego.

De nuevo la noche llegó. Robin trataba de dormir, pero sabía que no lo haría hasta que pudiera resolver esa duda en su mente ¿Podría recuperar a Starfire? No quería ser su amigo de nuevo, quería tenerla a su lado de nuevo. Acercó su mp3 y se puso en una canción aleatoria. La canción que sonó lo puso pensativo, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Esta canción te la dedico Star, y lo voy a hacer.

Starfire dormía tranquilamente, abrazando una almohada. Alguien entró con sigilo a la habitación, colocó algo bajo su cama y salió sin hacer el menor ruido. Bien, paso uno listo, pensó. Con un control remoto accionó las bocinas que dejó bajo la cama, y la canción comenzó a tocar. Starfire empezó a despertar por el tenue sonido. Cuando se sentó en la cama, la letra comenzó a sonar

 _Coro_

 _Qué bella eres, me recuerda a las olas y el mar_

 _Yo nunca olvido como aquél día los dos empezamos a amar_

 _Si pudiera pedir un deseo, quisiera que no fuera así_

 _Eres la que nunca olvido, tan especial para mí_

Ella se levantó de la cama desconcertada por la linda melodía, por la linda letra. Atrás de la puerta Robin seguía la letra con sus labios.

 _Con un beso fue suficiente para enamorarme de ti_

 _Mis promesas son las culpables, y te enamoraste de mí_

 _En lo más profundo de mi corazón, hay un vacío y te pido perdón_

 _¿Por qué andar solo? ¿Por qué vivir solo? Si solo no existe el amor_

 _Coro_

La canción le traía recuerdos, desde los primeros momentos al lado de ella, desde que se conocieron. Mientras seguía la canción, una sonrisa se formó al recordar el contacto labial que tuvo que hacer Starfire para poder comunicarse. Había pasado noches pensando en ese beso y preguntándose el significado

 _Soy tímido, lo sé. Debo decírtelo bien_

 _Aunque no pudimos ser, te amo yo, me amas tú_

 _Entiende que mi corazón no puede más fingir_

 _Y tú me recuerdas el sol en la mañana_

 _Coro_

Quería quitarse esa timidez y entrar a la habitación, decirle que todavía su corazón le pertenecía y siempre le pertenecerá. Que ella era su luz, aunque de tan solo pensarlo lo sonrojó.

 _Como gotas de lluvia, que el viento se llevó_

 _Y tú me calientas cuando siento frío_

Se recargó en la puerta con la mirada al techo. Cómo quería entrar y cantársela. Pero…la timidez no lo dejaba, y menos el hecho de que él no cantaba, no quería estropear la situación.

 _Sincero_

 _Siento miedo_

 _Sin ti solo me quedo_

 _Siento como si me diera en el pecho un torpedo_

 _Trato de borrarte de mi mente y me enredo_

 _Yo sé que tú eres mi religión y mi credo_

 _Pero no se puedo_

 _Me siento débil, no tengo poderes_

 _Eres la persona que me lleva a otros niveles_

 _Veo tus fotos en las paredes y siento que llueve_

 _Y como la nieve, frío_

 _Frío_

 _Frío_

 _Coro_

Starfire quería llorar, jamás le habían dedicado una canción. La letra le había parecido muy bella. Caminó hacia la puerta, preguntándose quién lo había hecho, aunque por dentro quería que un chico en especial lo hubiera hecho. La canción terminó y ella quería saber quién había sido, o más bien, confirmar quién lo había hecho. Abrió la puerta, y para mala suerte de Robin, él cayó de espaldas. Abrió los ojos algo adolorido y enseguida los abrió como platos. Bien, esta no era la entrada que esperaba hacer (Para empezar, no sabía si haría una entrada). Con vergüenza y sonrojado se levantó del suelo lo antes posible, quedando frente a frente. Todo estaba en total silencio, no sabía qué hacer, la valentía que lo caracterizaba al pelear se le había caído al suelo cuando cayó de espaldas, y ahí se había quedado. Starfire lo miraba sorprendida, sus sospechas habían acertado, pero no sabía que decir ¿Qué significaba esto? Había escuchado que una vez que una pareja terminaba, había la posibilidad de volver a ser amigos o distanciarse. Ellos volvieron a ser amigos ¿No? Así se quedarían de ahora en adelante ¿No? Nunca había escuchado de una ex pareja que volviera a estar juntas ¿Era eso posible?

Robin de nuevo se aflojó la capa y tomó aire. Debía decir algo

\- Star…yo…

La alarma sonó, y por primera vez, Robin entendía a Chico Bestia cuando ésta sonaba en la madrugada y él maldecía en voz baja. En esos momentos se le quería salir una gran palabrota ¿Por qué ahora un villano se le ocurría salir a hacer destrozos? Con frustración, una vena palpitante en la cabeza y un golpe en la frente con la mano, se retiró de ahí seguido por Starfire. Quien haya sido el idiota que interrumpió todo, se las pagaría con creces.

\- Eso fue rápido, esperaba más acción –Le extrañó Cyborg, sentado en el sofá

\- Para mí, mejor, yo iré a dormir –Dijo Chico Bestia retirándose a su habitación.

\- Se notaba que estabas de malas Robin –Comentó Terra –Le pateaste el trasero varias veces.

\- Sólo a ese tipo se le ocurría robar un banco con una pistola de juguete –Refunfuñó Robin. Aunque sabía que la verdadera razón era otra

\- Patético –Dijo Raven

\- Y que lo digas –Apoyó Cyborg, para luego bostezar –Bueno, yo me voy a descansar

\- Todos nos vamos a descansar –Dijo Raven

Todos se retiraron, y Robin seguía sentado en el sofá, con la mirada baja y todavía molesto. En verdad quería hacer sufrir a ese ladrón de pacotilla por interrumpir el momento, incluso pensó en el calzón chino. Bueno, al parecer las tonterías de Chico Bestia se le estaban pegando, pensó Robin. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa idea y se levantó del sofá, sin percatarse que todavía había alguien más ahí.

\- Robin

Casi saltó del susto, pero trató de disimular, aunque sus ojos como platos no ayudaban en nada. Starfire estaba parada a unos centímetros de él.

\- Star, no te vi

\- No te preocupes –Bajó la mirada apenada, incluso se había sonrojado –Yo…quería saber qué me ibas a decir antes de que sonara la alarma.

De nuevo la valentía amenazaba con dejarlo. Tenía que ser sincero, y los nervios pateaban a la valentía fuera del cuerpo. Tomó aire, mientras un gran sonrojo invadía su cara.

\- Yo…quería decirte…que…esa canción…me hizo pensar mucho en lo que hice. En lo que te hice

\- Pero ahora sé que no fue tu culpa. Slade quería acabar contigo

\- Sí y no. La verdad de todo esto no era solamente una batalla a muerte. Slade buscaba ponerme a prueba.

\- ¿A prueba?

\- Quería que fuera su sucesor, y utilizó sus trucos sucios para que yo cayera en la trampa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Los utilizó a ustedes. Me amenazó con matarlos a ustedes, cuando te atacó a ti, a Terra y Chico Bestia, todo eso fue una amenaza. Tenía que alejarme de ustedes para derrotarlo, y no me di cuenta que volvía a obsesionarme con vencerlo. Me estaba volviendo como él de nuevo: Frío, solitario, ambicioso, sin importarle los demás.

\- Pero tú lo hiciste…para protegernos

\- Pero mira lo que les hice: los encerré, incluso tuve que enfrentarte para salir. Eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

\- No Robin –Tomó sus manos entre las de ella –Tú no eres como él. Tal vez estuviste a punto de caer y volverte como él. Pero recuerda algo: tú tienes algo que él no tuvo

Enseguida recordó una conversación similar, y una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios

\- Yo tengo amigos

Ella asintió feliz y una sonrisa leve apareció en su rostro. Robin sentía que su error tenía perdón, al fin podía confirmarlo al cien por ciento.

\- Somos un equipo, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea –Bajó la mirada, aún sonriendo –Y también para eso son los amigos. Soy tu amiga y ahí estaré para ayudarte.

Amiga de nuevo, no le gustaba eso. Pensaba que con la canción le dejaría claro lo que sentía. Y tal vez lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido por la alarma. Ella se despidió y se retiró a su habitación, dejándolo solo.

\- Me tendré que esforzar más si quiero recuperarla –Murmuró sin dejar de ver la puerta

 **¿Qué dicen? ¿Robin logrará recuperar a Starfire? ¿Cómo lo hará?**

 **Descúbranlo en el último capítulo de este fic: "You are my salvation"**

 **Dejen reviews con su respuesta si les gustaría un epílogo o no.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Ha llegado el final! Me da un poco de tristeza, pero me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, y me da gusto que también a ustedes. Les agradezco a todos los que la siguieron de principio a fin.**

 **Agradezco los reviews a pink-hoshi y Titanica. Muchas gracias por siempre comentar, me hacen muy feliz**

 **Y si está decidido que se subirá un epílogo, lo subiré en Nochebuena o Navidad junto con otra historia navideña de la segunda generación de Jóvenes Titanes (inventada por mí).**

 **Ah, última cosa, este final me inspiré en una canción de Skillet llamada "Salvation", se las recomiendo mucho.**

 **Bueno, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Capítulo 9 "You are my salvation"**_

No durmió en toda la noche, pensando en qué podría hacer. No se rendiría, no quería perderla de nuevo, la quería a su lado. De nuevo un sonrojo cruzó por su cara, pero sacudió con fuerza la cabeza repetidas veces para quitarse ese ardor de la cara.

Volteó a ver a su armario cerrado, recordando ese saco negro y todo lo sucedido. Slade realmente había jugado bien sus cartas, utilizando todas sus debilidades en su contra. Suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de la cama. Tal vez si no hubiera visto a Starfire en ese momento, tal vez si hubiera enloquecido. Si no hubiera llegado a la batalla ¿Qué hubiera sido de él? ¿En verdad habría aceptado volverse el sucesor de Slade? La simple idea le causaba escalofríos. Caminó a un espejo que tenía de cuerpo completo. Se miró un largo rato. Ahí podía ver a Robin, un héroe osado, inteligente, dispuesto a salvar a quien lo necesite. Pero por dentro escondía a Dick Grayson, un huérfano ex trapecista adoptado por un hombre frío y calculador. Su pasado siempre lo atormentó, por mucho tiempo, jamás pudo superar la muerte de sus padres ¿Quién podría hacerlo teniendo solo 8 años? Al volverse Robin, tuvo que enterrar su pasado para seguir adelante, jamás mencionó a sus padres, el trapecio, el circo, nada de eso. Todo eso había desaparecido para él ese trágico día. Todo se había vuelto oscuro, como la noche, donde trabajaba junto con Batman. Se quitó el antifaz para verse a los ojos. Seguían sin algún brillo, estaban más apagados de lo que recordaba. Era raro que se viera al espejo sin su antifaz. Éste se había vuelto indispensable para él, nadie lo había visto si él…excepto Starfire en la pelea. Aunque no estaba muy seguro del todo si realmente ella lo vio bien, todo había pasado algo rápido para él. Bueno, eso ahora no le preocupaba del todo. Se puso de nuevo el antifaz y caminó a la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. Se sentó en la cama y tomó el collar de Starfire entre sus manos.

\- Quiero ser más que tu amigo Star. Quiero que me des una segunda oportunidad.

Después del desayuno, los chicos jugaron videojuegos. Cyborg fácilmente había aplastado a Chico Bestia en pelea (Pobre Bestita ¿No?). Ahora estaba contra Robin, y la pelea estaba reñida. El primer round lo había ganado Cyborg, pero Robin lo aplastó en el segundo round. Chico Bestia apoyaba a Robin, quería que lo vengara. Cyborg logró noquear a Robin por un momento, pero antes de darle el golpe final, Robin logró quitarse y ponerse en pie, logrando golpearlo repetidas veces hasta noquearlo. Y no lo dejó levantarse y le cayó encima con una gran patada. Había ganado, la pantalla marcaba al segundo jugador como ganador.

\- ¡Toma eso, Cyborg! –Se burló Robin, chocando la palma con Chico Bestia.

\- Tal vez ganaste esta vez, pero la siguiente morderás el polvo

\- Eso lo veremos

\- Si él te derrotó, yo también puedo. Prepárate para morder el polvo de nuevo.

\- En tus sueños Bestita

Ambos comenzaron otra ronda de juegos. Robin sonrió y se retiró de ahí, después de todo él ganó primero. Se retiró al gimnasio y encontró a las chicas entrenando. Debía admitir que juntas formaban buenos ataques. Cuando terminaron, las primeras en irse fueron Raven y Terra. Starfire se quedó un momento sentada en el suelo, completamente agotada. Robin tomó una toalla que colgaba de un perchero cercano a la puerta, caminó a Starfire y le tendió la toalla. Ella alzó la mirada, primero con sorpresa, luego con una sonrisa. Se levantó un poco tambaleante y tomó la toalla

\- Gracias Robin.

Todo quedó en silencio, pero nada incómodo. Ella se limpiaba la cara y después comenzaron a platicar. Dentro de Robin, deseaba volver a sentir sus abrazos, y sus besos. Luchó contra sí mismo para no sonrojarse.

Durante la cena, se había provocado una pelea de comida y todo estaba hecho un desastre. Y todo comenzó porque Chico Bestia tiró uno de sus chícharos al plato de Cyborg (Que sólo consistía en carne de diferentes maneras). Todos se encontraban limpiando el desorden. Robin todavía reía por la cara de toro de Cyborg cuando otro chícharo le dio en la nariz y se le atoró ahí mismo. Una vez terminada la limpieza, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Robin preparó lo necesario para al fin dejarle claro las cosas a Starfire. No dejaría que su timidez le ganara de nuevo, no señor.

Se dirigió a la habitación de ella con sigilo, no quería que nadie lo viera. Sacó una carta y la pasó por debajo de la puerta. Se retiró de inmediato, debía prepararse.

-¡Silkie no!

Starfire se apresuró a quitarle el pedazo de papel que tenía en la boca. Silkie lo soltó un rato después, dejando una pequeña mordida en la esquina. Ella se sorprendió al ver el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo leyó.

 _Estos días he estado pensando mucho_

 _Y al fin quiero que todo quede claro  
Te veré en la azotea en unos minutos  
_

La ventisca nocturna era algo fría esa noche, pero él sentía tantos nervios que poco le importó que su cara se entumeciera. Tenía todo preparado, debía ser valiente y hablar al fin (Y esperar que no haya más interrupciones estúpidas, como el ladrón con la pistola de juguete). Escuchó la puerta abrirse y tomó aire suficiente, y ese aire frío casi le quemó la garganta. Starfire se sorprendió de ver a Robin cerca de la orilla. Ella caminó hacia él y se puso a su lado.

\- Hola Robin

\- Hola Star

Ella bajó un poco la mirada apenada y volteaba a otras partes.

\- ¿Que…Querías hablar conmigo?

\- Em, sí. Quería decirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

La hora había llegado. De nuevo se aflojó un poco el cuello, y exhaló el aire contenido.

\- Yo…cuando el asunto de Slade terminó, me sentí completamente aislado, muy solo. Slade me hizo recordar mi pasado y sentía que me arrastraba en la oscuridad de nuevo –Bajó la mirada –No sabía qué hacer, por un leve instante me sentí tentado a renunciar a ser un héroe por las atrocidades que hice. Pero algo me salvó de esa oscuridad, más bien alguien –Alzó la mirada y tomó una mano de Starfire –Y fuiste tú. Si no hubiera sido por ti, quizás ya ni siquiera estaría aquí. Tú me mantuviste con vida.

Ella no salía de la sorpresa, estaba a punto de dejar las lágrimas correr, pero no quería llorar en ese momento. Cerró los ojos con un poco de fuerza para evitar que cayeran, pero enseguida sintió una mano enguantada en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y Robin no tenía el antifaz. Enseguida se le vino a la mente la pelea contra Slade. Robin se había quitado el antifaz y sus ojos mostraban una ira y un miedo enorme. Jamás pensó verlo así. Pero cuando cayó del edificio, la mirada de Robin en ese instante era sólo de temor. Incluso cuando cayeron dentro del edificio, pudo verlo por un mínimo instante. Ahora sus ojos mostraban una determinación que siempre imaginó que tenían a la hora de luchar. Pero sentía que esa determinación era diferente

\- Starfire, tú eres mi salvación.

La nombrada abrió más los ojos. Robin sacó algo de su bolsillo: el collar, y lo colocó con suavidad en el cuello de Starfire.

\- Sé que será difícil comenzar de nuevo, pero te prometo que no volveré a caer. Contigo a mi lado –De nuevo luchó contra sus nervios –sé que no volveré a dudar quien soy y quien quiero ser. Por favor, dame una segunda oportunidad.

El suave viento elevaba con delicadeza el cabello de Starfire, mientras ella tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Robin…yo –Desvió la mirada sin saber que más decir.

\- No te presionaré Star, dejaré que lo pienses.

\- Sólo quiero saber…si realmente…no volverás a caer.

\- Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Aprendí la lección, por las malas.

Starfire alzó la mirada, los ojos de Robin mostraban sinceridad, sabía que no mentía. Pero ese temor todavía prevalecía ¿Y si volvía a suceder? ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Habría otra ruptura? Pudo sentir como sus manos eran tomadas con delicadeza. Las manos de Robin envolvió las suyas y sus miradas se encontraron. Sólo el susurro del viento estaba presente en la escena, y el frío de la noche, pero no importaba. Ella seguía dudosa, temerosa de que todo se arruinara de nuevo por algo como lo que pasó con Slade ¿De verdad podría darle otra oportunidad a Robin? El silencio seguía y Robin se moría por dentro ¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Volverían a ser amigos? Sabía que había dicho que no la presionaría, pero ¡Por Dios! Él no era de esas personas pacientes.

\- Robin…yo…

Y la alarma sonó de nuevo. Juraba que en ese momento quería romper esa maldita cosa ¡¿Por qué siempre tenía que sonar en momentos así?! Se tuvo que morder la lengua con fuerza para evitar que esa enorme palabrota se le escapara de la boca. Starfire bajó la mirada pensativa, pero enseguida la levantó decidida. No había tiempo de hablar, así que mejor era demostrar su respuesta. Se acercó a Robin y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo al líder titán. Ella le sonrió y salió corriendo. Robin quedó un momento en shock, lentamente tocó su mejilla con su mano, justamente donde le habían plantado el beso. Sonrió, entonces ya tenía su respuesta ¿No?

Pudo sentir que había peleado como nunca. Junto a su equipo había hecho una excelente combinación. De regreso a la torre, cada quien a sus camas, excepto él. Seguía en la sala con las luces apagadas, mirando por la ventana. La noche estaba más fría, por esa razón no fue a la azotea. Escuchó que alguien entraba y se percató de la presencia de Starfire. Ella caminó hacia él y se colocó a su lado

\- ¿No tienes sueño?

\- No mucho ¿Qué haces despierta?

\- No podía dormir, creo que todavía no he terminado con un asunto pendiente

\- ¿Asunto? –Alzó la ceja

\- Robin –Bajó la mirada apenada –En verdad quiero que regresemos a ser novios…pero tengo miedo que de nuevo algo llegue a pasar y tú te distancies de nosotros…y de mí. En verdad no quiero que eso pase.

\- Star –Alzó su rostro con una mano, con suma delicadeza –Te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo –Tomó la mano de Starfire, y la colocó sobre su pecho. Ella pudo sentir el corazón de Robin –con el corazón.

Ella miró su mano en el pecho del chico, sentía su latir con fuerza. Ella sonrió levemente y lo abrazó, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

\- Confío en ti Robin.

Él correspondió al abrazo, sintiéndose al fin completo. Ella no dudó y lo beso con amor en los labios. Al principio Robin se sorprendió por eso, incluso quedó rígido. Pero enseguida reaccionó y correspondió al beso. Había ansiado ese beso desde hace tiempo ¿Había dicho que se sentía completo con un abrazo? Qué equivocado estaba, un beso era lo que lo hacía sentir completo. Sentía que ella lo mantenía con vida, el simple hecho de abrazarla, sentirla aquí a su lado. Sí, ella es su salvación. Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente. Ella no dudó en quitarle en antifaz, y él no se resistió. Ella sonrió al ver sus ojos azules, con un pequeño pero notorio brillo en ellos.

\- Robin –Bajó la mirada, pero seguía sonriendo –Aún en caso de que vuelva a suceder algo como lo de Slade, yo… -Alzó la mirada –daré todo solo para encontrarte. No quiero volver a perderte, y he decidido que no volveré a derrumbarme ni a dudar. Te amo Robin, y mi corazón arderá por ti como el fuego. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer.

\- Starfire –Exclamó sorprendido. Esas palabras le llegaron en lo más profundo, incluso sentía que una lágrima saldría de sus ojos tarde o temprano, pero no quería llorar (Todavía era muy orgulloso). Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Starfire.

\- Sólo te pido que me abraces, que sanes mis heridas y me mantengas cerca de ti. No te apartes de mi lado.

\- Jamás lo volveré a hacer. Tú me mantienes con vida Star, tú eres mi salvación –La abrazó con fuerza –Nuestro amor nunca morirá –Le susurró al oído con un leve sonrojo.

Ella sonrió y también lo abrazó. La separó un poco de él y tomó su mano, la alzó y beso el dorso de ésta. La noche fue testigo de la promesa de amor de la joven pareja.

Estaba a punto de amanecer. Robin se encontraba en su habitación sin dejar de sonreír, orgulloso de al fin haber dejado esa enorme timidez y haber regresado con su amada. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia su armario. Abrió la puerta, y encontró un traje negro colgado a un lado de sus uniformes.

\- Aunque me hiciste la vida miserable Slade, y estuviste a punto de ganarme, debo darte las gracias. Gracias a ti me uní más a mis amigos, perdí un poco esta timidez y le declaré todo mi amor a mi chica y además –Alzó la mano y tocó el traje –me dejaste mi próximo uniforme. Después de todo, si la vida te da limones, haces limonada. Viejo dicho pero muy acertado

Sacó el uniforme del armario, y contempló ese logo azul en forma de alas sobre el pecho. Lo volvió a colgar y cerró el armario.

\- Me ahorraste hacerme el traje. Gracias a ti, Nightwing vendrá pronto.

Se fue a acostar un rato, debía descansar un poco, sino estaría todo ido en alguna batalla que se presentara.

Slade siempre quiso que ese potencial fuera aprovechado a su manera, pero no contó con lo que motivaba a Robin a pelear todos los días. Ya no era vengar a sus padres, ya no era solamente querer derrotar al mal, ahora era algo más: Vencer al mal junto con sus amigos, junto a su amada.

En una esquina de su armario, se encontraba una pieza metálica: una S con una D encima, ambas oxidándose lentamente. Algún día esas cosas se convertirán en polvo, en un recuerdo, y eso Robin lo sabía. Todo lo que pasó se convertiría en un recuerdo, en una lección que tuvo que aprender por las malas.

Y que así sea.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**

 **El epílogo muy pronto con otra historia navideña corta. Espero y les guste**

 **Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	10. Epílogo

**Primero ¡Feliz 2016!**

 **Segundo: Lo prometido es deuda, espero y les guste**

 **Les agradezco a pink-hoshi  y a todos los que siguieron este fic de principio a fin. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por pasar a leer, en verdad gracias, no tengo palabras para expresar toda esta felicidad y gratitud.**

 **Bueno, no les quito el tiempo, a disfrutar.**

 _ **Epílogo**_

Todo estaba oscuro, se estaba asfixiando por la falta de luz. Le dolía respirar, como si aspirara aire helado que le quemaba por dentro. La oscuridad amenazaba con hundirlo, así que a como pudo salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo buscando escapar de todo eso. Una luz blanca apareció a lo lejos y corrió hacia ella sin dudar, pero enseguida esa luz se tornó anaranjada. Frenó de inmediato y notó que esa luz empezaba a dar una forma, una forma humana que él conocía muy bien. Slade lo miraba fijamente y señaló con el dedo atrás de él. Dick se acercó con cautela y vio esa horrible escena donde sus padres caían del trapecio. Quería gritar, pero un Dick Grayson de 8 años, se le adelantó gritando desesperado al ver a sus padres caer al vacío. Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima frente a Slade

\- ¿Por qué? –No necesitaba preguntar nada, ya sabía a qué se refería

\- No soy como tú

Slade gritó de ira y se abalanzó sobre Dick tratando de asfixiarlo. No podía quitárselo de encima, trataba pero era inútil, la fuerza que ejercían sobre él era demasiada.

\- Pudiste haber sido perfecto para ser mi sucesor. No vale la pena la vida que elegiste por tus estúpidos amiguitos y esa…

\- ¡Ni…se te ocurra…insultar a mis…amigos! ¡Muchos menos a mi esposa!

De nuevo gritó de ira y hasta sintió que el suelo temblaba con los gritos de Slade. Él lo empezó a golpear brutalmente hasta que un charco de sangre se formó debajo de su cabeza. Le costaba respirar y el dolor era insoportable, pero no dejaba de mirarlo a la máscara.

\- No…me importa todo…el dolor que me hagas sufrir. Yo…sigo firme…a mi palabra

\- Eres un idiota. Podrías terminar con este sufrimiento, pero eres un maldito masoquista ¡Elegiste el bien! ¡Algo que no durará por siempre!

\- Puede que para ti…sea algo tonto, y hasta puedo entender tu punto de vista. Pero no me importa. Yo soy un héroe, defensor de la justicia, soy Nightwing, y nada de lo que me digas o me hagas cambiará eso. Si tengo que sufrir, lo haré.

Slade sacó una daga y comenzó a apuñalarlo sin piedad en el pecho. La sangre salpicaba por doquier y el dolor cada vez era peor, pero no daría muestras de debilidad, no contra él, ya nunca más

\- ¿No duele? ¿No quieres que termine?

\- Yo sé…que nunca terminará esto. Nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, pero no me hundiré para que tú ganes. Soy un mal perdedor como tú, así que no voy a dejar que me derrotes. Tu recuerdo seguirá torturándome hasta quien sabe cuándo, pero te aseguro…que al final yo ganaré, y tú te esfumarás…como debe hacerlo…un mal recuerdo.

Con ira, Slade alzó la daga dispuesto a darle el golpe final, gritó de coraje y lo apuñaló justo en el corazón.

Despertó con la respiración agitada, y por auto reflejo, se llevó la mano al corazón. No había sangre, sólo un corazón que latía sin control. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y miró a la ventana, todavía era de noche, debía ser de madrugada, pensó

\- ¿Dick?

Se tensó un poco pero enseguida se relajó, volteó y encontró a su mujer medio dormida, mirándolo entre somnolienta y preocupada.

\- Disculpa ¿Te desperté?

\- No te preocupes ¿Estás bien?

\- Sólo…fue una pesadilla

\- ¿La misma?

Él sólo asintió, ya había tenido esa misma pesadilla por varios años, era como una herida que se negaba a cicatrizar, que buscaba seguir sangrando.

\- Perdona si te desperté Kori, necesitas descansar.

\- No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

\- Aún así lo siento

\- No digas eso. Recuerda que aquí estoy para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre juntos, esa fue la promesa que nos hicimos al casarnos –Él sonrió, agradecido de tenerla en su vida, a su amada mujer –Todo estará bien Dick, todo…

Kori soltó un quejido de dolor que alertó a Dick de inmediato

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Preguntó completamente asustado

\- Creo que se despertó –Rió un poco

Se destapó con cuidado, dejando al descubierto su vientre de 7 meses de embarazo. Dick colocó sus manos en el vientre de su mujer, sintiendo una fuerte patada de su bebé. Le preocupaba que pateara tan fuerte, temía que lastimara a su esposa, pero ella siempre lo tranquilizaba diciendo ella podía resistir esos golpes, que tal vez su bebé nazca con su súper fuerza. Sabía que algo así debía pasar, después de todo él es humano y ella una tamaraniana, la sangre se mezclaría y los poderes de ella podrían heredarse a su bebé. La verdad lo ponía nervioso pensar en cómo sería su bebé una vez que naciera ¿Sería difícil enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y a usarlos para el bien? Tal vez esa tarea recaiga más en su esposa, pero él no quería quedarse a un lado, quería ayudar a criar a su hijo, no importara como fuera, él lo amaría, lo protegería y le enseñaría todo lo que ese pequeño necesite.

\- Ya deseo que esté aquí –Esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

\- Ya está aquí –Bromeó sacando una pequeña risita de Kori.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero

\- Lo sé –Asintió levemente mientras seguía con la mano en el vientre de su esposa –Solo dos meses más y estará aquí.

Ella asintió y comenzó a cabecear, en todo el embarazo tuvo más sueño que antojos, lo cual Dick agradecía infinitamente, porque no quería imaginarse los antojos extraños que su esposa pudiera haber tenido. De tan solo recordar la poca comida tamaraniana que llegó a ver, le revolvió el estómago. La ayudó a acostarse y la tapó con delicadeza con la sábana fina que los envolvía a ambos cada noche. El rostro de su mujer parecía de un ángel, un bello ángel de cabellera roja. La besó primero en la frente, después un suave beso en los labios, y por último el vientre de su mujer por encima de las sábanas

\- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? –Logró escuchar a su mujer somnolienta

Había investigado significado de nombres, quería uno especial para su hijo, pero no sabía cuál. Había decidido que su hijo no sería el único, quería tener al menos a dos, un niño y una niña, y quería que su hijo también protegiera a su hermanita, a sus amigos, a todos esos seres queridos que lo rodearan. Un protector del bien. Protector. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un balbuceo de su mujer, al principio no entendió nada, pero volvió a hablar dormida, y un nombre salió de sus labios. Entonces fue cuando tomó la decisión. Sonrió mientras veía a su mujer acurrucada, completamente tranquila. Tomó su mano y depositó un corto beso en el dorso de la misma, como la noche en que toda esa pesadilla de Slade había terminado, y luego con la mano libre tocó el vientre y dijo el nombre perfecto para su hijo.

\- Alexander. Alexander John Grayson

 **Para aclarar, el nombre de Alexander es derivado de Alejandro, y significa "El protector". Ese nombre lo elegí para su primer hijo en el fic "El bien y el mal. Batalla eterna", la historia de como Alex se volvió un Titán. Me sorprendió mucho saber el significado y entonces pensé que después de todo lo ocurrido, Nightwing quería que su primogénito llevara ese nombre junto con el de su primer protector, su padre John Grayson.**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer**

 **Nos veremos después en otros fics, seguiré con más historias de la segunda generación, de hecho tengo una pendiente (sobre Elizabeth Stone, alias Avispa), espérenla pronto.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
